Age of Consent
by littlesecret84
Summary: Bella's summer internship turns interesting when Charlie arranges for Edward to drive her to and from the courthouse. As they talk and get to know each other, the sexual attraction Bella feels from the beginning evolves into something more.
1. Wifebeater, tank

**I don't own Twilight.**

Bella

I'm a pretty quiet person. I can be very shy and I certainly don't like being the center of attention. That's why I'm sitting cross-legged on my old bed dreading the walk downstairs, where my father has some friends over to watch a game. I'm assuming it's a baseball game since it's June and that's what they play in June, right? Among these friends is an attorney I'll be interning for at the Clallam County District Court this summer. He's supposed to be a young kid who used to volunteer at the police department in Forks, where my father is the Chief of Police.

So at some point I have to go downstairs and meet him. I'm pretty sure he's going to be some loser with no life who has nothing better to do than drive a 16-year-old back and forth between Forks and Port Angeles every day for an internship. Nevertheless, I have to be nice. He's doing my dad a favor by hiring me. While I'm not getting paid anything except for a small stipend, this will look great on my college applications.

I slip on my Converse and throw on a plain white tank over my dark jeans and take a deep breath. Breathe, Bella. It's just some guys watching a baseball game. You're going to have to meet this Edward character at some point. Maybe if I can be somewhat social, the two hours in the car I'll be spending with him every weekday for the next eight weeks will be less awkward than ... _not_? Ugh.

"Hey Bells!"

Bells. Yep, he calls me Bella. I'm five.

I smile at my dad and see him sitting on the couch with another Forks police officer, Sam, who turns to me and smiles.

This Edward person isn't here, I guess. Oh well, I tried.

"Bells, let me call Edward. He's out taking a phone call."

I shrug and sit at the bottom of the stairs, trying to follow the game. A few minutes pass before I see a tall guy with messy bronze (is that even a legit hair color?) hair walk in with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry about that, Charlie. What'd I miss?"

No, this can't be my boss. He's too young.

"Edward! Come meet Bella," my father says, as he waves me over. I stumble over to them, tryng to keep a polite smile on my face.

"Hey there. We match! I can tell you're going to be my favorite intern, we have similar tastes," Edward laughs.

He's right. We are both wearing white tops and dark denim with Converse.

Wait, am I going to be some fashion intern? And I'm using the term "fashion" pretty loosely. I'm wearing an American Apparel tank and Seven jeans with sneakers. I wouldn't call myself a fashionista.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen," I say, not sure whether or not I should be calling him by his first name.

He gets this serious look on his face as he clears his throat, "Mr. Cullen, wow. I'm pretty you can call me Edward, Bella."

"Edward," I smile.

This time he gives me a funny look. For a second it seems like he is about to say something, but then just turns around to tell Charlie that he'll be here at eight tomorrow morning to pick me up.

Umm, I'm right here.

Whatever, I suppose I'm really not. I look over at them but nobody notices, so I just walk back up the stairs.

At night I don't think much about Edward Cullen. I don't think about whether he was cute, or hot, or nice. I just go to bed hoping this whole thing will be over soon and I will get a chance to learn something. If not, I can always just mention the internship in my applications and during interviews.

At around ten I fall asleep in my tank. No dreams, nothing. I don't really dream.


	2. White tunic, flats

**I don't own Twilight.**

Bella

A silver Volvo is parked outside at 7:57 the next morning.

I make my way towards the car and smile, even though I feel slightly uneasy. I'm not sure I'm dressed properly for an internship. I'm wearing slim black pants and a white tunic with a heather grey cardigan and flats.

As I open the door and slide into the passenger seat I almost gasp. What was I smoking last night? I'm sitting next to a gorgeous man with that same messy hair and a pair of wayfarers sitting on a perfect nose. He is wearing a periwinkle blue shirt and charcoal pants and his long fingers are tapping the steering wheel.

"Isabella, you look very business casual this morning. Glad you decided to put away the Chucks for the day," he smiles.

Is he for real? Maybe he's gay, or at least very metro. The two full sentences he has spoken to me have been about fashion.

"You really have a thing for fashion, don't you? I didn't realize I'd be working in the fashion capital of the Pacific Northwest."

He gives me that same funny look from yesterday.

"Sorry, can't help it. My sister Rosalie and I shared an apartment when I was in law school in New York, she'd talk clothes all day with her friend Alice. You'll meet Alice, she just finished her second year of law school and I got her an internship here for the summer."

"Cool."

"So, tell me, how old are you? Nineteen? Just finished your freshman year?"

_Does he mean college?_

"Errr... emmm," I blush, freaking out, "I thought my father told you. I'm going to be a senior in high school this year. If I'm too young or inexperienced, I'm sorry. Just drive me back. We're only five minutes from my house."

"Bella, no. I mean, you're right, what was I thinking? Of course I knew you're going to be a senior. You're... seventeen then? Eighteen? Wow. Shit."

Do I give off a Golden Girl vibe? '_Wow_?' Really?

"I turn seventeen in September. Really, if you don't think I'm ready..."

Shock turns into... disappointment?

"Bella, I apologize," he says quickly. "You're ready. I'm sure you'll do fine. We rarely hire anyone who is still in high school, but we make exceptions. Charlie told me about you, you're really bright. Don't worry, though. It's easy stuff. I don't even give our college interns anything substantive. You'll mostly be hanging around."

"Oh that sounds exciting," I blurt out sarcastically, immediately realizing I sound like a complete asshole.

He laughs.

"So, little girl, what kinda music would you like to listen to? You choose today."

I start changing the stations and hear "Creep" playing. Ah, I don't know anyone who doesn't love this song. Pretty neutral. I leave it. I start humming and I guess at some point I begin singing along to it.

"I guess this song is still popular with the kids," he looks over at me and smiles.

"Ummm, yeah, I guess. I mean, who doesn't feel they don't belong at some point or another, right?"

_What the fuck are you talking about, Bella? Shut up._

"Right... that feeling doesn't go away no matter how old you get."

He's totally emo.

Ugh.

"Edward, umm, how old are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I just turned twenty-six."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride over to Port Angeles is quiet. I fall asleep at some point and wake when the car comes to a stop. Edward walks me inside and after some preliminary ID stuff he brings me to a cubicle and tells me to make myself comfortable. He's all serious now, no small talk, no smiles. I guess this is boss Edward. As he walks away it hits me again just how good-looking he is. I realize that the entire time we were in the car I had been staring at my lap, or out the window and not looking straight at him. I better not form some sort of crush on Edward. That would be awkward.


	3. Lacy white thing

**I don't own Twilight.  
**

Bella

"Isabella Swan! Heyyyy! I'm Alice! I'm your neighbor here," a small girl with short, dark hair screams in my ear.

"Hi, Alice. Nice to meet you."

"Are you nervous, Isabella? I'm nervous. I know I basically work for Edward and I've seen Edward in his boxers eating ice cream sandwiches on his couch - that is a sight you want to see if you know what I mean - but this is a job! And with the economy being this terrible there is no way I can find anything after I graduate and I know I'd hate to leave Manhattan for Forks for good but coming home won't be that terrible you know, so I have to be on my best behavior, thank God there's another girl here. What law school do you go to?"

She really needs to stop for a second and breathe.

"I'll be a senior at Forks High School this fall," I shrug.

"High School! Wow! So am I the only legal intern here other than Jacob Black? Where is he anyway? He's late. Alice-1, Jacob-0. Yes!"

"Jake's interning here too?" I ask.

"You know this Jacob Black?"

"Yeah, ummm our fathers are friends. He's nice enough," I tell her… And pretty hot, in a bad boy sort of way.

"Ladies," I hear the familiar voice and my heart skips a beat. "Jacob won't be here until two weeks into the summer program."

Wait, back up there. My heart did what? I'm totally going to have a crush on the boss. The boss. Boxers. Ice cream. Something happens in my belly, stirs or something. Shit. I shift a little in my seat. It's a little hot in here.

"Mr. Cullen. Alice Brandon here, reporting for duty."

"Really, Alice. Chill out," he says, rolling his eyes. "You guys just read the stuff I left on your desks, get a little idea of what's going on here, how things are done. I'll be back after my meeting."

I sigh, my nerves are all over the place today.

"So, how do you know Edward?" asks Alice.

"I don't. I met him last night, he knows my dad. He drove me here this morning."

Alice's eyes grow big and she leans in. I feel like we're about to conspire to commit a crime.

"Well, let me tell you a little about the boss. He's twenty-six. As you can see, he's totally gorgeous. Broke hearts left and right back in the city. That's not entirely true, but come on, look at him. He went to NYU, passed the NY bar, and had a job at a large firm after he graduated. Then he got laid off along with all the other first-year associates as soon as the recession hit. He came back to Washington in January and started working here after he took the bar exam again, this time for Washington. He got hired full time once he found out he passed. He lives in Forks now at his parents' home, it's gorgeous. They're in Kenya now where his dad works for Doctors Without Borders. His sister Rosalie is my best friend from high school and college. She's still in New York and just got engaged to my boyfriend's brother. Isn't that awesome? You'll meet Jasper, my boyfriend. He's coming here to visit this weekend. SO! Are you dating anyone? Any cute local boys or no! An older college man? Spill!"

Wow, she can really talk.

Usually I'd be annoyed and avoid this sort of person but there is something warm and genuine about Alice. So I smile and start talking.

"No boyfriend. Nothing like that going on in my life. I moved here from Phoenix recently and I'm staying with my dad. I'd love to visit New York someday, it sounds great."

Not as detailed and wordy as Alice, but a good start.

"Omigod, so great!" she cries. "You'll definitely come to visit when I get back. I'll take you to the coolest places. I absolutely love hosting and I'm the best tour guide! And we'll shop! Soho, Fifth Ave, boutiques in the Village… you'll love it!"

I gulp and smile. I'm in the _Twilight Zone_ or something, I've heard more about fashion and shopping in the past twenty-four hours than I have all year.

The day goes by quickly and Edward and I don't really talk much. He seems busy and gives me some stuff to print out, copy, or organize. I mostly sit and play around with my iPhone, chat with Alice who is on her BlackBerry texting her boyfriend all day. This isn't that bad, I can get used to it. I spin around in my chair and giggle at something I read on a blog.

"Earth to Bella. Let's take you home, little girl."

This time my heart actually stops for a second. That voice. It's masculine but melts me, it's the softest thing ever. That thing in my belly comes back. It's almost like an ache. I feel a pulsing sensation between my legs. I blush.

Breathe, Bella. Don't embarrass yourself. He's a 26-year-old man.

"Sorry, I ummm... was reading something, I'm ready."

He gives me a smile that makes my stomach drop to the floor. I cannot describe how I feel. This is getting ridiculous. Get a grip. What is the age of consent in Washington? Oh. My. God. I'm losing my mind. I grab my cardigan and attempt to put it on but somehow can't manage. Ugh, he's probably regretting this whole internship thing already. I'm a 16-year-old moron who can't put on her cardigan. I quickly walk past him out the door, and hear him chuckling as he follows me out.

I keep my phone out the entire ride back, pretending to read and text because I can't handle a conversation with this man. That's right, this man. Because he's a man, not a boy. He doesn't need to waste his breath on me; it's probably so annoying for him to attempt small talk all the time.

I yawn and stretch and immediately realize the edge of my bra is showing and it's a lacy white thing which was the only clean bra I could find this morning. I glance over at Edward and he's looking at me. I'm pretty sure I'm bright red at this point but his face is the reddest I've seen any face in my entire life. Instead of acting normal, I jump up and cover my chest with my cardigan. Thank God we're almost home. As I'm getting out I turn to say goodnight and see him sitting there with his eyes closed, breathing deeply.

"Goodnight, Edward. Thank you for the ride, rides, everything. See you tomorrow, I guess."

"8am. Goodnight."

Right.

The first thing I do when I get away from him is Google 'age of consent washington'.

Sixteen.


	4. Navy blue sailor dress

**I don't own Twilight.**

Bella

Did I Google that last night?

Did I actually try to figure out the age of consent in Washington?

What is wrong with me? Even if I were the hottest little thing in Forks, Edward Cullen, a 26-year-old attorney who "broke hearts" all over New York City - whatever that means - would definitely not be interested in me.

As I'm sitting next to Edward this morning, I can't help but be disappointed. I decided to wear something cute today. I have on a navy blue sailor dress with a pleated skirt that my mom bought when she was in Los Angeles a few months ago, and a pair of metallic flats. I'm not really a dress person, but I figured that if he doesn't seem interested with me looking my best, it's a lost cause.

And he doesn't seem interested.

Now, I've never attempted seduction before. I've never even tried to be sexy. But I know that a straight guy would probably sneak a peek at a girl's legs if they're sitting right there. Just take a peek, Edward. I'm not asking for much. I used some overpriced lotion and it smells nice and my legs are super smooth, so just a glance? No?

Fine.

He is gripping the steering wheels with his long, beautiful fingers and staring straight ahead. I decide to give it one more shot.

"So, ummm, tell me about New York?"

"Hah, yeah, well," he laughs, "New York. It was great living there when I was making $160,000 right out of law school. After I got laid off, not so much. I had the job for two months before they kicked me to the curb. Wow, listen to me, talking about myself. New York is great. I don't know if I'll go back anytime soon, but it's a great place to be a student."

"Yeah, I want to apply to Columbia. I doubt I'll get in, but it's worth a shot."

"Definitely. Don't forget NYU. I had the best three years of my life there."

"Just three? Where did you go for undergrad?" I ask.

"Dartmouth."

_He's smart too..._

"Nice."

"So, tell me a little about yourself, Bella."

"I umm... lived in Phoenix. Now I live in Forks. I'm an intern?"

He laughs and looks at me. I give him what I can only hope is a sexy smile. I probably get it wrong because his face becomes very serious and all conversation stops.

It's going to be a long eight weeks.

Edward

Fuck.

Day two and erection number...?

Now I know the age of consent in Washington State is sixteen, but I'm pretty sure it's a little more complicated than that. I could go read the actual statute, but I'd basically be admitting that I intend to do bad things with the 16-year-old next to me, and I don't.

I also know that this "little girl" can't possibly be as innocent as she seems. I mean, those legs and the lacy bra and cleavage and that smile. Especially that smile.

Most importantly, however, I know that Charlie Swan will come after me with his shotgun if I lay a single finger on her. That, and the fact that I'm her fucking boss who is nine years her senior are the two things I force myself to think about over and over again.

Fuck.

If she shows me any more of those creamy, delicious-looking legs I will grab her by the arm, pull over and either (a) force myself into her mouth or (b) drag her somewhere and fuck her senseless.

_Easy there, Cullen. You want to force yourself on your 16-year-old intern. Classy. You're quite the honorable gentleman, stand up citizen, aren't you?_

Come on, it's not my fault she's fucking stunning. It's not my fault her dad asked me to give her a job and a ride to and from that job all summer.

A ride. Yes. I'll give her a ride.

The first time I saw her in those tight jeans and the thin wife beater, not wearing a bra.... Shit. She had probably just put on the wife beater to come downstairs and say hello. Nipples standing upright looking straight at me, I instantly felt my cock harden and had to get the hell out before Charlie saw my enormous erection which was pointing at his little girl telling me "take me there, Edward, take me to the girl."

My cock talks to me and generally I listen. He knows what's up.

What did I expect? All the teenage girls are looking like jailbait these days. Why would Bella Swan be any different? Just breathe, act normal around her and Alice, because Alice has a big fucking mouth. Oh, and find a distraction for the summer.

Shit, did she just spread her knees?

Bella

I have been squirming around in my seat, trying to get more comfortable, when I notice that I have spread my legs a little wider. I automatically bring my knees back together.

Edward has been doing this thing with his hands, gripping the steering wheel super hard and then running his fingers through his hair. I want to hold on to his hair while I...

While I _what_, Bella? Nobody has as much as touched you and you're turning all pornstar now? Still, I can't get images of me on his lap, kissing him, my fingers in his hair, grinding.

Did I mention we're naked in these images? Yeah.

Oh, the shame. The embarrassment. He's right here. Get a hold of yourself.

The second the car stops, I jump out and run inside to my cubicle. I avoid Edward for the rest of the day, helping Alice look through a bunch of documents to find every single mention of a name, a task which sounds simple enough but takes forever.

I'll be wearing pants and a gigantic old lady sweater tomorrow. Sigh.


	5. Tiny navy blue sailor dress

**I don't own Twilight.**

Edward

Ok, I'm just driving her home. I have managed to avoid all contact with Jailbait today and will remain quiet during the trip back to Forks.

Thankfully, Miss Swan falls asleep the second she's buckled up.

Perfect, I can relax and think about how to deal with a discrimination case I'm working on for a little bit.

"Mmmhmmm."

Really? Did Jailbait just moan?

_That wasn't a moan, asshole. She's just making sounds in her sleep._

"Mmmhmmmm."

Jesus take the wheel. Because I cannot drive while she's making these sounds sitting right next to me.

"Bella, hey, wake up. You're having a ummm, ahem, bad dream."

She wakes up and looks terrified.

"Oh, shhi--- Edward, I'm sorry. Was I talking? I'm sorry."

"No. Not talking, just, I don't know, you sounded ... I thought I'd wake you up."

"I'm... fine, no dreams. Thanks. I'm sorry."

She sighs and lets out a deep breath as she slumps back into the seat. Her knees come apart like they did this morning. Except this time I smell... something. Unique, sweet, feminine, perfect.

Fuck me.

If that scent is coming from in between those legs I will throw myself under the next eighteen-wheeler I see.

"Edward? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Bella. Just tired. I'm good. Are you cold? It's still pretty chilly here in the evenings and you're in that tiny dress."

Shit. Did I just say tiny dress? Fuck. I just noticed the nipples. Fuck. She thinks I'm talking about the nipples. Forget the nipples, Edward, you just said tiny dress.

"Oh. Umm. I'm sorry I guess this is totally inappropriate for work. I didn't realize. I just thought. I'm sorry, Edward," she apologizes again.

Ugh, yes say my name Bella.

NO.

Charlie. Shotgun. Job. Intern. Sixteen. Twenty-six. Wrong. Predator. Dateline. Chris Hansen.

YES.

Jailbait. Hood of my car. Legs wrapped around my waist. Wet. Hard. Fuck.

"Bella, I apologize. I didn't mean for it to come out like that," I tell her. "You look wonderful. Forget I said that."

She's biting her bottom lip (I need to bite that bottom lip) and blushing one second, and then smiling a coy smile and giving me an apologetic look from beneath her thick dark eyelashes the next.

Thank God we are at Charlie's.

Bella

He noticed.

_Tiny dress._

Wait, did he notice that my nipples can cut through glass?

Ugh, what's going on with me?

I've been turned on before, obviously. But never in my life have I felt this wet between my legs. I am mortified. It actually feels slippery as I rub my thighs together. The things I was doing in my dreams. Wait. Dreams? I don't dream. Why was I dreaming of my hand down his pants? Or his face in my... Oh God. I need to find a cave and hide forever.

Thank God we are at Charlie's.


	6. Dresstunicshirt

**I don't own Twilight.**

Bella

I open my eyes and realize I have only twenty minutes to get ready. There goes the plan. I think – I _think _– Edward noticed me, and may find me attractive, or something. Or maybe he's just horny. I don't know. But I have to make sure. I need something cute. I can't think of a single thing I can wear.

Frantically, I go through my stuff. I come across something I don't recognize. It's a shirt, no it's a dress. It's definitely a shirt. Oh, I remember this. Another gem from America's most annoying store - American Apparel. My mom bought it for me along with a bunch of basics. She said it can be worn as a tunic or a dress. Really? A dress? I try it on, since the sleeves are long and it looks like a shirtdress. It's modest on the top, and with flats it can actually be (somewhat?) work appropriate. Ok, probably not, but I just won't leave my cubicle all day. It's white with very thin pale blue stripes and since I'm 5'4 it doesn't look THAT short on me.

Who am I kidding?

After I'm all clean, I throw it on, put my hair up in a messy bun and find the only bottle of perfume I own. Stella by Stella McCartney. Thanks, mom. I hope this smells ok. I don't use too much of it, because I don't want the man to gag when I get into the car.

By the time I make it down to the kitchen, Charlie is there, eating his breakfast.

"You and Edward getting along? He's a fine young man. Be respectful," he tells me.

"Of course, dad. What do you think I am?"

"Just sayin', Bells. Try to make small talk once in awhile. You can be pretty quiet sometimes."

Ummm, is Charlie calling _me_ quiet?

"Ok… Well, I'm leaving now. He's probably already here."

I take a deep breath as I open the door. I'm usually in my hoodies and jeans and walking around like a hunchback, so I try to straighten up as I walk over to the Volvo.

I open the door to see him wearing a ridiculously sexy smile on his face. His wayfarers on, hair messier than usual. My knees go weak and I'm glad there's a seat I can fall into.

"Miss Swan, good morning."

"Mr. Cullen."

I consider crossing one leg over the other. That's sexy, right? But I don't want to make him uncomfortable with my right leg over my left knee basically all up in his face, so I decide my left leg should go over my right knee. I readjust, and of course my shirt/tunic/dress rides up. It rides up a lot.

Edward's mouth opens and closes. Was he about to say something?

_Say it!_

I pull the shirt/tunic/dress down a little bit and take out my iPhone. There is a new email from this poetry website I waste a lot of time on. I had commented on a poem and had received a response to my comment from a woman who lives in South Dakota.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, just a reply to a comment I made on some blog," I explain.

"What kinda blog?"

Uhh, stop talking like a kid, Edward?

"Poetry blog," I mumble.

"Really? Anything I might know?"

"Cummings?"

"_Kisses are a better fate than wisdom_."

"Ummm, I guess you do know," I'm blushing, fidgeting with my hemline and biting my lip. He laughs.

"Yep. I was an English major in college."

"Is that your favorite?" I ask.

"No, it's just the first one that came to mind."

"_Kisses are a better fate than wisdom_," I repeat. Hmmm.

"I agree wholeheartedly."

"I wouldn't know…" There I go mumbling again. And... did I just say that?

"You what?" he asks, removing his sunglasses and turning to look me in the face.

"Nothing."

"No, really. You wouldn't know?" he asks.

"Are you going to mock me? Great. My first boss ever makes fun of my lack of... experience."

"Bella, stop. Nobody's mocking you. You're just so ho--you're so pretty. I'm just surprised. All the girls your age are slutting it up everywhere," he's laughing.

'Slutting it up?'

'You're so pretty?'

Wait what was that he was about to say before pretty?

"This girl hasn't been 'slutting it up' as you so eloquently put it. I'm guess I'm just not the most desirable teenager in Forks. The only people who seem interested are total losers."

Oh, Seth.

"Well, with that attitude, you'll never get l - ... errr. Well, I'm sure Chief Swan scares off all the boys. I know I'm scared," Edward smiles.

"Of my dad? You guys are like... buddies," I tell him, "it's kinda cute, actually. Random, but cute. Why would Charlie scare you?"

Really. What is this fool talking about?

"Bella, he's the Chief of Police. Everyone's a little scared."

"Not you, Mr. Perfect. He loves you. You can do no wrong."

Edward doesn't respond. He merely shakes his head, smiling this ironic sort of smile. I wonder if he runs a meth lab in his parents' house?

I pretend to read stuff on my phone for a little longer and look up.

"Let's play a game," I suggest.

"Uhhh I'm driving, Bella. And we're going to work. You know, where you sit in that cubicle chatting with Alice and reading erotic poetry all day?"

Erotic poetry? What is he talking about?

"First of all, I don't know what you're talking about," I hiss. "Second, maybe you _should_ be scared. Charlie won't like the fact that you used the word 'erotic' in front of his child. Third, I was merely suggesting a quoting game. We come up with quotes, awesome ones, until we run out."

"Little girl, I was an English major. I won't run out."

I look up at him. Wow. He has emerald green eyes.

How had I not noticed how green his eyes are before?

Hot. Too hot in here.

Breathe, Bella, relax. You're a big girl.

"Try me."

Edward

_Try Me_?

This is where you shut the fuck up and pretend you didn't hear her.

This is where you stop acting like a fool and saying shit like –

"You're so pretty" "Slutting it up" "I'm scared of your father" "Erotic poetry" "I want to bury my face in your tits"

Wait, I didn't say that, right? My verbal vomit didn't go that far.

And since I'm apparently doing an excellent job keeping my thoughts to myself (hah) I tell her to start.

"Ok," Bella smiles, "_the laws that keep us safe, these same laws condemn us to boredom_."

Palahniuk? Is she serious? What is she saying? Is she telling me something? Is she just being cute and trying to impress me because I'm a lawyer? I clear my throat and say the first thing that comes to mind.

"_He only employs passion who can make no use of his reason_."

Oh that's great, Edward - Cicero. You rock.

"_There is no end. There is no beginning. There is only passion for life_."

Cut. I don't know this one. I signal to her.

"What? Can't come up with anything, Mr. Cullen?" she laughs.

"That's not a famous quote. Who said it?"

"Fellini."

"How old are you again? You spend your days reading Cummings and nights watching Fellini?"

"The quote isn't from a movie, I don't think," Bella whispers. She's playing with her phone, tapping on it gently.

I roll my eyes at her. What do I come up with?

"_Nobody, not even the rain has such small hands_."

Fuck.

Nothing.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"We're not playing anymore?" I ask her.

"You can't use that quote," she states, her voice cold and stern. "It's unfair. I'm a romantic 16-year-old who has seen _Hannah and her Sisters_ and read that poem over two hundred times. You're a man. I'm flustered."

_I'm flustered._

She's blushing. Her hands are shaking a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Just playing a game. I'll tone it down," I promise, giving her a big brotherly smile.

She looks away, out the window. Fix this, Cullen.

"Your first quote was good. Putting a legal spin to the game."

"Hmmm."

"No? Not your intention?" I ask.

"Just something I think about sometimes. The law interests me. And you know, it's so true. It also brings up the whole idea of how forbidden things are always more fun. So, the laws keeping us safe... ya know. Just a quote," she explains.

"Forbidden fruit," I repeat.

"Apples."

"Yum."

She's blushing again. Or maybe she never stopped.

"We're here. Thanks for the ride Edward, I'll be in my cubicle, reading erotic poetry and chatting with Alice. Great hiring decisions you guys made for the summer."

She smiles and runs out the door.

What in heaven's name is she wearing? Is that just a shirt? Relax, Edward. Down, boy. You can't walk inside like this. Cock pointing towards Bella and her not-quite-a-dress dress. She's like a fucking GPS system for my cock. Follow Jailbait. Follow her to the ends of the earth.

This kid is going to be the death of me.

Bella

"Bellaaa!"

_Not again._

"Hey Alice."

"Omigod, love the outfit! Is there an American Apparel around here?"

"I wouldn't know, my mom sent me this dress a couple of weeks ago," I tell her.

"You look _cute_," Alice sings. "Who are you trying to impress, Bella? Oh! Is it that really cute guy working in the IT department? He's nineteen. He just finished his freshman year at ummm... I don't know where. He's interning for the summer – "

"Alice, I'm not interested in anybody. Really. I just wore the first thing I found in my closet."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I'm a woman, I can tell. Spill it."

"Really, Alice. We should get some work down before the boss sends us packing."

"Tee-hee. Packing. Edward. Naughty, naughty little Bella," Alice giggles.

"Ugh Alice, you're gross."

She must be high all the time. There is no other explanation for her behavior.

I spend the day doing random things different attorneys ask me to do. I even make some coffee and slave over thousands of documents, making copies. I'm pretty important around here. I've got my earphones on listening to an angsty playlist I have that makes me feel like tortured and sad and lonely. I'm definitely not all of those things, and since I need to be in a better mood, I put on some Black Eyed Peas. I can't dance, really. I mean I suck. I'd fall flat on my face if I tried, but I can't help but move along with the music.

_I'm so 3008, you're so 2000 and late..._

Why do I have this on my iPod again? Tragic.

"Shit." I turn to see who just tapped me on the shoulder.

_Edward_. Mmmm smells so good. I need to stop pretend-dancing with the copy machine.

"Bella, psst. Can you come into my office for a second?" he asks.

"Mr. Cullen. Edward. Sure. Sorry."

I go into his office and just stand there. I look around. Lots of pictures of him with a hot blonde, some dudes, an older couple who must be his parents. Who the fuck is the Playboy bunny wannabe anyway?

"Bella. I know you're probably really bored with the work we've been asking you to do. I mean, I'm not gonna lie - this is basically it for our high school interns. We usually don't even have high school interns. But I thought since you enjoy reading and such, maybe you'd like to take a look at some stuff I've got here. I'd like some of your feedback."

"Is this... work related?" I ask him, not really sure why it matters, since I'm not going to say no to my sorta-boss.

"Well, not exactly. I'm on the board of this organization that promotes reading, writing among children from less fortunate backgrounds. One of the things we do is set up activities for them, classes, you know. I've got a bunch of things these kids wrote for a class they take as part of these activities. A creative writing class. Maybe you'd like to take a look? Make some comments?"

"You teach this class?"

"Yes. I'm filling in for someone for the summer," he explains.

"Sure. Umm. You're the boss."

He finds a stack of papers and is handing them over to me, so I reach out for them and our hands touch.

_Electricity? _

Too cliché.

_What, then?_

How do I describe it?

There really is no other way. Electricity. Through the knuckles of my left hand up my arm through my body and straight to my... down in my ... ummm? Right there? The place with all the warmth. Wetness. That stupid, embarrassing wetness. What is wrong with me? He barely touched my hand.

But it's not just his hand.

It's his eyes that possess me. The way he looks at me, like I'm the most fascinating thing he's ever seen. No wonder he broke hearts all over the place, if he can look at some intern this way... And the hair. All last night I dreamt - yes I actually dream now, all the fucking time - of my fingers in his hair as I brought his head closer and closer and closer to me, his tongue inside me. Where am I even getting these ideas? Those lips. Those fucking delectable lips. Why does my perpetual state of wetness surprise me? I have never felt this way before. I need to run out before I make a fool of myself.

After handing me the papers, he doesn't say anything and I walk out as fast as I can. I sit in my chair, swirling around.

"IT boy?"

"Hmmm?"

"You must've just seen your IT boy," Alice says.

No Alice, I didn't see a boy, I saw a man. The man who has taken over my brain. I want to bring my hand down between my legs and close my eyes and touch myself, ease the tension. I want to imagine his fingers everywhere. I never had the desire to have anybody's fingers there. Now I want to take his hand, place it on me and pray he never lets go.

Seven. More. Weeks.

Edward

What the fuck was that?

Did I just get hard touching her hand?

We need an intervention up in here. Where is Candy Finnigan when you need her? Law school really makes you watch way too much weird TV. Good. Candy Finnigan. Cock forgot about Bella.

Bella.

_Here we go again..._

I want to think I'm ashamed. Ashamed at wanting someone this much. She's a child. I've never been with anyone that young. Even when I lost my virginity, it was to a 17-year-old. This is wrong.

_Edward, you're not having sex with her. Maybe you can just get to know her. Talk to her – she's so intelligent. Our conversation this morning was better than conversations I've had with adults with fucking PhDs. Just talk. Maybe hang out. Maybe keep in touch until she's older and no longer your employee._

Eighteen, college, no longer an intern.

That's over a year away. How do I keep my hands to myself for a year when I can't stop thinking about the first time I lick her? Or the first time I see her on her knees taking me in her mouth? Or the first time I have her bent over my desk at home? Or the first time I kiss her?

Fuck. _Kiss_ her.

I hadn't even thought of that. My penis took over the minute I saw Bella, and I haven't even stopped to consider the possibility of kissing her one day. Now I feel butterflies. What am I, twelve?

Images of Bella on my lap, kissing me.

Bella lying by my side, kissing me.

Bella in my arms, my hands cupping her face, kissing me.

Dropping Bella off at Charlie's, kissing her goodbye in my car.

_Oh shit. Charlie._

_Fuck it, I don't care._

Kissing her goodbye outside of Charlie's door.

Bella kissing me in my room at my parents' house.

Bella kissing me at that brunch place by Central Park where you take people who visit.

Bella holding my hand, walking around Chinatown, on our way to eat some pork buns.

Bella holding my hand just sitting in my car.

Bella's head on my shoulder as we watch an old black and white movie on a Monday night in Bryant Park.

What is wrong with me?

She's jailbait.

One: I'm clearly only interested in sex. My brain is coming up with these things just to make me feel better about deflowering Charlie's little girl.

(I'm going to throw up. Did I just think that?)

Two: I'm pretty sure taking a 16-year-old across state lines to fuck her is illegal. I should know this. Fuck, I don't care.

_Who are you kidding? Of course you care. You know you can't act upon any of your desires._

I walk out of my office and look over at the cubicles. Alice is in Bella's cube, talking her ear off. I go over to them, thinking maybe my pork bun fantasies have more to do with hunger than with wanting to hold Bella's hand in Chinatown.

"Hungry, girls?" I ask. "I can leave soon and I don't think I can make it all the way to Forks without grabbing a bite to eat first."

Alice looks disappointed. "Edward, I can't! I told Jasper we'd video chat the second I got out."

"Oh, alright. Tell him I said hello. Bella? Do you mind if we stop somewhere on the way back? You can tell Charlie you'll be a half hour late. I'll grab something quick."

"Umm, no I don't mind. No need to call Charlie, he won't be back until tomorrow morning," she tells me.

Then stay with me all night?

"Bella! If you're home alone tonight, you should ask IT boy to hang out," Alice winks at her.

_Wait, who?_

"IT boy? She's here to work, Alice. Stop corrupting her."

Shit. I need to control myself in front of people here.

Bella rolls her eyes. "Oook Gramps, let's get out of here. Jeez."

She walks ahead of me. Clumsy and childlike at first, but then swaying her hips just a bit. Is she doing that deliberately?

Yes, yes I believe she is.

Fuck her. Hold her. Do _not _touch her.

Great, not only am I talking to myself, but I have suddenly developed multiple personalities, or identities. I take a deep breath and follow Bella to the car. Friends. I'll be her friend. I'll play the quote game. I'll even listen to her talk about this IT boy if she has to. Just as long as I keep her here for seven more weeks.

**I would like to thank everyone leaving reviews, and adding this story to their favorites.**


	7. Plaid skirt

**I don't own Twilight.**

Bella

He just wants to eat. He wants food. It's not a big deal. He's hungry and he is forced to drive you home. Don't get excited. If it weren't for Jasper, Alice would be joining us.

_Us._

Look straight ahead, Bella. Don't trip, now is not the time to be clumsy. He doesn't need to be reminded of the fact that you're a child. Shoulders up, back straight. You've watched enough _America's Next Top Model_ to know how to walk. _It's not a catwalk, moron_. Next thing I know I'm going to try to smile with my eyes. Ugh. I'm such a loser.

"So Bella, what would you like to eat?" Edward asks.

_Shit._

"Umm, I'm fine with whatever," I reply.

"If you don't want to stop for some food, that's fine."

"No, you're hungry," I say, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

I expect him to stop somewhere on the way, maybe a McDonalds drive thru, something to eat in the car while we drive back to Forks. I decide I'll just get a small strawberry shake. My eyes go back to his hands on the steering wheel and I sigh.

"What's up, Bella?"

"Uhhh. Nothing, just tired," I tell him.

"We can drive straight home, it's alright, I have some stuff in my fridge I'll eat."

_Noooo..._

"I'm actually feeling pretty hungry myself, Edward. Like, really hungry."

He smiles, "Ok then, I know this place close by. Let's eat here in Port Angeles."

We stop at a restaurant. Like a real restaurant, not some diner or fast food joint. I'm terrified at this point. I know this is just a meal with my boss who's kind enough to act as my chauffeur all summer, my dad's buddy, someone who at best looks at me like I'm his kid sister. It's going to be ok, he's just hungry and doesn't want to eat crap. That's all.

"Come on Miss Swan, we don't want to be too late. What's bedtime for kids these days?" he jokes.

_Really?_ Prick.

The host sees us walking towards her, and her eyes become wide the second they're on Edward. She doesn't give me a second glance. She smiles and I think maybe flirts with him as she takes us to our table. Apparently I'm invisible, but it's cool. What did I expect? They probably assume I'm his sister and that he's the greatest older brother ever, taking his kid sis out for a nice meal. I feel really sad all of a sudden and slump down in my seat, no longer caring about how I look or what he thinks.

"That bad, huh?"

"Hmmm?"

"Dinner with your boss. Boring old guy you have to put up with every day. I'm sure you have better things to do than humor me like this," Edward says.

_He's kidding right?_

It is at moments like this one when I can decide to be bold, confident, show him I'm not some kid sulking across the table, or in the passenger seat.

"I don't think of you as a boring old guy. I certainly don't feel as though I'm 'putting up' with you or 'humoring' you. If anything, I'm worried about how bored you are going to get having me around all summer."

Edward

Ahem.

Is she being polite? Is she flirting? She's blushing again, it's sweet. She has to stop doing that thing with her lip. I'm starting to believe she's got this whole seduce-your-boss thing down to a science. She's playing with me. Bullshit she hasn't been kissed – this whole shy girl thing is an act.

Now I can smile and just continue reading the menu, or say something myself.

"Somehow, bored isn't what comes to mind when I think about having you around all summer," I tell her.

_Smart, Cullen._

I see her eyes turn into huge saucers, she says nothing and starts reading the menu intently. Good. She's not even going to acknowledge that. Good girl. Stop saying that. What is she, your dog? _Bad girl_. I wonder if her school makes her wear a uniform and if she would wear it for me as I spank her. She'd like that, who wouldn't? Some light spanking during foreplay... Maybe she'd put her hair up in pigtails too. Those will come in handy when I...

"Edward? Have you decided what you're going to get?"

Fuck, I can't keep doing this. Focus on something else. Anything else. But my eyes go straight to these freckles she has on her chest. A few of her top buttons are undone, and I can't help but stare at the freckles. I want to touch them and count them, follow them up to her nose and kiss them. Maybe brush my lips across her forehead before staring into her eyes, foreheads touching, breathing into each other's mouths. Did she actually have those same eyes yesterday? The day before? Chocolate. Deep. Smoldering. This is no little girl.

And yet, they're so innocent.

_Innocent._

At this point I know she realizes that I've been staring at her. I have nothing I want to say. There's really nothing I can say. She doesn't attempt to make small talk either. At some point I guess the waitress comes and we order some food, and I guess our food is served and we start to eat it, but I don't what the fuck is going on. I'm just staring at her. Her eyes, her hair, her fingers, her lips, her freckles, her jaw line. Bella, Bella, Bella.

As we get back into the car, the tension is palpable. Neither of us has said a word since Bella asked me if I knew what I wanted to eat. When she lets out a sigh and stretches I am caught by surprise, and look at her. She's smiling at me.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. Can we play again?" she asks.

Is she fucking kidding me?

"Rematch?" I smile.

"Well, we never actually finished the last round," she points out. "You couldn't come up with anything after my Fellini quote, remember?"

"Actually, Miss Swan, I'm pretty sure you were all 'flustered' after my last quote," I tease, and give her my trademark smile.

Silence.

"_Your slightest look easily will enclose me_," she says, her voice shaking slightly.

Breathe, Cullen. You know the next line.

"_Though I have closed myself as fingers_."

She looks at me, this time I let my eyes meet her eyes. She looks pensive, and my heart clenches in my chest when her lips part to give me the next line, or another quote, but I don't let her.

"_Nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals_

_the power of your intense fragility_."

"Cheater," Bella pouts.

"I'm sorry," I tell her.

"_Now the ears of my ears awake and_

_now the eyes of my eyes are opened_."

Interesting. Come up with something. Let her know. Because she has to know. It doesn't matter that you will never touch her, that you will never have her, that she will never scream your name while contracting around your cock.

Of course it matters. That's what you want. That's what you need. If this goes on any longer you're going to be jacking off in the bathroom at work with the image of her walking to the car swaying her hips in your head. _Come on Cullen, you'll be able to think of better things than that. Just look at those pouty lips. You can think of those lips around your head_. Soft. Wet. Warm. Fuck. Not even fucking necessary. Just those hips and how they hypnotize me. That will be enough. _Come on Cullen, come up with something. Dazzle her._

This is not right. I shouldn't even be thinking about 'dazzling' her. What the fuck does that mean anyway? End the game now. Charlie. Gun. Chris Hansen. Innocent. Child.

"_I am not to speak to you--I am to think of you when I sit alone, or_

_wake at night alone,_

_I am to wait--I do not doubt I am to meet you again,_

_I am to see to it that I do not lose you_."

"Oh."

I feel a lump in my throat as I see her face fall. No, she's not stupid. She gets it.

Bella

Well, thank you Walt Whitman for those words.

Does he mean it? We can't speak? No, he doesn't mean it. Because if he meant it, he also meant the part about thinking of me... he doesn't think of me. He's playing. He loves poetry and we have two hours a day to kill in the car. Maybe it's the first thing that popped into his head and it means nothing. Maybe I should continue. But I know I can't. I won't even acknowledge my defeat, though. I just want silence. There is something in this car that we carried over with us from the restaurant. This blanket of... I don't know what it is. Tension? Is this what they mean? It is enveloping me, I feel like I can float away in it, but it's also too much. I need to breathe.

"Bella. Did you get a chance to look at those papers?"

"Ummm. Yeah."

"Thoughts?"

"Edward is it ok if I just rest until we get back to Forks? I'm ummm... tired."

"Sure, of course. I'm sorry," he says, clearing his throat.

"No, it's fine."

So we are speaking. Duh. I want to turn around and give him another one of my reassuring smiles, but I can't. I'm letting a line from a poem he used during a game break me. I had some hope that maybe he'd be interested. Since he's such a heartbreaker, I'm assuming this shouldn't be a big deal for him. But do I even want to be with someone like that? If I really think of him as a player, is that something I want? No. Yes. No. I don't know what this is. I want to crumple into a heap of nothingness in his arms. Just smell him and feel him. Is that ok? He doesn't have to do anything. Is that... ok?

The car pulls to a stop in front of Charlie's and I get out.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"You're welcome. Eight o'clock?"

I nod and run inside.

Edward

8:03

Where is she? Should I knock on the door? Should I call the house? Why don't I have her number in my phone?

_Because, Edward, if you did, you would have acted like a moron last night and called her, or texted her. That's why._

I see the door open and Charlie comes out with a big smile on his face.

"Edward, Bella will be right out. I told her I wanted a word with you first."

Shit.

"Charlie, how's it going? Of course. What's on your mind?" I ask him.

"Just wanted to know how my little girl's doing. Is she any trouble? She doesn't talk much, ya know, so I'm left in the dark."

"She's great, Charlie," I answer truthfully. So great. "I have a hard time remembering she's in high school and isn't one of our college interns. She does a really great job and we all love her."

Well, that can be interpreted in a number of ways.

"Good, I'm glad. I feel good knowing you're here to keep an eye on her, wouldn't want her driving back and forth on her own. I really appreciate it. If she's ever any trouble - "

"No trouble," I assure him.

Charlie starts walking back to the house and Jailbait walks out, clumsy and hesitant this morning.

Fuck me.

Jailbait is wearing a plaid skirt.

Now, it's not a schoolgirl skirt, but it's a plaid skirt nonetheless. She's covered up on top, but she's wearing a plaid skirt and my pants become tighter and it's getting fucking uncomfortable and I can't wait until she's in the car, because looking at her walking over to me with those legs that lead to what I can only imagine is heaven is torture.

"Good morning."

"Hey."

Jailbait decides to remove her jacket and she's wearing a tight white tank top, or whatever that thing is.

_Turn off the air conditioning now, Cullen. Turn it off._

Too fucking late.

I actually groan and sit back, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. She knows what she's doing and there's no use pretending that it's not killing me.

"Is everything alright?" she asks me.

"Oh, just peachy, Bella."

_Peaches._

If someone had told me a few months ago that I'd be sitting in a car with a 16-year-old trying to control the most massive erection in the history of all erections while trying to not stare at the hardest nipples that have ever made their presence known under a white tank, I'd be pretty fucking offended.

I'm not some 17-year-old who can't control himself around some nipple. That shit's not even exposed.

I'm not some predator who takes little girls on rides. That shit's wrong.

I don't have a fucking car because I live in a sick high rise in the city and meet girls my own age. Well, perhaps not my own age, but definitely not under twenty-one.

But no, apparently I just a predator, and this girl does things to me that I never thought possible. And right now, I don't give a fuck if Charlie catches me banging her over the kitchen sink, I'm going to say the first fucking thing that comes out of my mouth.

"_You are here. Oh, you do not run away_

_You will -_ "

"No," she snaps.

Shit.

"Neruda is off the table. You can't quote him. The first time someone quotes him to me it will be because in my life he can see everything that lives."

Her words don't make sense for a second, but then I understand.

"You just quoted him yourself," I point out to her.

"Off the table, Edward."

"Fair enough, I understand."

"Ok, good."

I look at Bella and want to tell it's not fair. I should be able to woo her using the hottest and most romantic poetry ever written.

"So I can't say what just naturally comes to mind?" I ask.

"You're telling me that that's the first thing that comes to mind?"

"It was two minutes ago," I admit to her.

"Have some pity on me," she starts, "you should know what kind of effect you have on me. I cannot believe I'm saying this to you right now, I'm so embarrassed... Just, pretend I'm not here, or be my boss, or - "

_Or?_

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't want to upset you. Shit. I don't understand. I didn't know this was affecting you this way, you wanted to play... I'm sorry. I'm your friend. Don't feel bad."

What am I even saying?

_She wants me._

You're such a fucking asshole, Cullen.

"It's alright Edward," she sighs.

I watch her for a minute as she stares out the window, her expression blank. She squirms a little in her seat until she notices my iPod and looks at me. I nod, smiling. My iPod is in her hands, and Bella is going through my playlists. I want to reach out and show her where to go, what to listen to, but I absolutely cannot touch her.

"What are all these untitled tracks?"

"Nothing, recordings. Piano," I explain.

"Recordings of… you?" she asks.

I nod.

"I didn't know you played. May I?"

No, you may not come into my car and listen to my music and make me fall in love with you.

_Hold up, what?_

"Sure. They're not that great, it's just me playing. It's mostly Mozart, some Chopin, maybe Debussy."

Bella skips around and settles on something to listen to. Of course it would be Clair de Lune. Bella in the moonlight. Bella in my arms in the moonlight. Bella.

The melody is sweet, romantic. There is something so innocent, almost tentative about it. Bella has her eyes closed, she's smiling. My constant urge to fuck her brains out has disappeared. I want nothing more than to just hold her in my arms, have her head resting on my shoulder. I just want to hold her hand. I want to breathe deeply, savoring the moment. Just her in my arms. Bella.

Like an idiot, I take a deep breath.

How have I never noticed the scent of Bella before? It's intoxicating. I know she usually smells a little bit like strawberries, all fruity and girly, but it's more than that right now. It's not even the bewitching scent that came from between her legs the other day. It's heaven.

I'm not a religious man, but I've thought about heaven one too many times this morning.

Cullen: tonight, you tell Charlie this isn't working out. You tell him that you're staying with Alice in Port Angeles because the commute is too long and you have to work long hours. You tell him Bella will be fine driving over in her truck. You will even pay for expenses like gas or whatever for her commute. You will see Bella at work, refer to her as 'Miss Swan' or 'Isabella', be polite and friendly.

But right now, you will breathe in her scent until you are forced out of this car. You will watch her sleep and steal glances at her legs. You will think of every poem ever written that describes what is going on in your mind, in your body, in this car, right fucking now. You will recite them in your head, repeating her name like a chant. You will pray that she turns around so you can look into her eyes again, so that she sees that you would succumb to all her desires, that you would make her yours, if only circumstances were different.

You will be good.

Bella

He wants me. I think he does. I really think he does. Now what?

I'd be lying if I said that I'm not terrified. I have no idea what happens next. He's not some kid from school. He's not ... he's like nobody I've met before. What do I do?

I close my eyes as I hit play on the first track I find. It's melodic, so pretty. I'm so sleepy from staying awake thinking about him all night that I fall asleep, because there aren't enough hours in the day to dream about Edward.

When I open my eyes again he looks so intense. He hears me move and looks at me. I gasp when I see the look in his eyes. All those things I dream about, all those things I desire - I see them there. He turns and keeps his eyes on the road and I don't know what to do. I sit there, staring at my lap.

"I'm looking forward to going through some more of those stories today," I announce.

Nothing.

"I came across some interesting stuff yesterday, but I hope to spend more time on it this morning," I inform him.

Nothing.

"I feel bad taking time from office work to do it, so I'll do it during our commute," I tell him.

Nothing.

"Bella, ummm. Maybe this commuting thing ... Not such a good idea."

"Oh."

"I mean, I know you have a truck and I'll pay for expenses. I mean the office will. I know it'll take longer for you to get there but you can come in later, leave earlier. It's fine," he says.

It's my turn to say nothing.

"It's just that I have this case I have to prepare for, so I will have to stay late sometimes," he explains. "Charlie will want you back home early."

Another one of those moments. I can smile and nod, and pretend that it's a good idea. I can tell him I agree, that he's right. Or I can just tell him what I think.

"I can stay late with you. I can help."

"I wouldn't want you to wait for me, Bella," Edward sighs.

"Wouldn't you wait for me?"

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

What does that even mean?

"That's the plan."

I look at him, confused.

"Patience, Bella."

At this point I have no idea what this motherfucker is talking about. Maybe I was on to something with my meth lab theory. He's a little weird, isn't he? _Patience. Plan_. Ooook.

"Whatever, Edward."

He laughs. It's not a happy laugh. I realize I just said the most immature thing anyone can say. But what else am I supposed to tell this man who is sitting next to me, attempting to quote Neruda and then telling me to get the fuck out of his life? I realize this isn't an ideal situation. I realize that he's probably fucking terrified of what might happen if we do end up hooking up. (Eww, did I just refer to it as that?) I mean the age of consent may be sixteen, but that's not the only problem here. Ugh. I may be young, but I know that I don't care what the repercussions are. Or maybe I don't care about the repercussions because I am young and careless. Whatever, right? I think I will have to take matters into my own hands. Fuck this. Bella's a big girl now.


	8. More plaid skirt

**I don't own Twilight.**

Edward

"Mr. Cullen? May I come in?"

Oh, little Alice.

"Yeah, what's up? How's it going?" I ask.

"Good, Mr. Cullen. I am having a great time so far. I'm really learning a lot."

I roll my eyes at her; this Mr. Cullen stuff is only cute when Bella's doing it. _Bella._

"Ok Alice, tell me what you want."

"Edward - I want to invite some people over when Jasper is here this weekend. He decided to fly in last minute, so it'll just be something small. You better be there! It's tomorrow night," Alice informs me.

"Of course I'll be there, who else are you inviting?"

"Just some people from high school, a couple of people from the office. Bella, of course. You don't mind do you?" she asks.

"Why would I mind?"

"Partying with your interns and all."

"I'll be there Alice, you can even invite Judge Stanley if you'd like," I say dryly.

"Haha, thanks Edward, but I don't think Jessica will have a good time if her dad's around."

"Ugh, not her, Ali."

"Stop, it's been years, she can't still be that annoying!"

"I suppose. Alright, back to work. We'll talk later," I tell her.

"Edward, you wouldn't mind dropping Bella off after the party would you? I'm taking her shopping right after work tomorrow, so..."

"Ummm, sure. I guess, whatever."

"Edward, are you alright?" she asks, her voice softer than it normally is.

"I'm fine Alice, yeah I'll drop her off."

"Yay! Thanks Edward! You're the best!"

"Back to work, Alice."

"Yeah, yeah."

Alice skips out of the room, forgetting to close the door behind her.

Well, this is an interesting development.

Bella at a party. Girls wear dresses at parties. Right? _This isn't prom, Cullen._ Prom. Good things happen at prom... _mind out of the gutter, asshole_.

Discrimination case. Focus Edward. This is important. You're pretty new here, and still have to prove yourself, don't fuck it up. 42 U.S.C. § 1983. Civil Rights Act. Sex discrimination in the workplace, what subsection am I interested in? Let's see. Workplace, workplace... I'll let Alice do the research. Funny, Cullen, this is exactly the kind of shit you should be researching. At what point are you sexually harassing your intern? Is a comment about her tiny dress enough? Would quoting Cummings hold up in court? What would constitute harassment?

Would I be harassing my intern if I were to walk over, place my hands on her hips, and whisper dirty, sweet, honest words in her ear?

_Don't have to pass the bar to know the answer to that, Eddie._

Would it be harassment if I were to walk over, ask her to join me for lunch and then proceed to tell her just how pretty her eyes are?

_Ok, Cullen, now you just sound like a girl._

Would I be harassing Bella if I did these things at Alice's party? Say, up against a wall, or in my car late at night as I drive her home?

_Ugh, you know the answer._

Yeah, I do.

_You're missing the bigger issue, asshole. She's sixteen. Wait until her birthday – she'll be seventeen._ Right. There's a big difference between sixteen and seventeen – seventeen is practically a woman. Right? _Yes. Plus she won't be your intern anymore._ Perfect. In the meantime, I'll have to make sure no other man touches her or even looks at her in any way. _Obviously, only you get to spend all night fantasizing about how tight she's going to feel around you. About how she's going to bite her lower lip when you're on top of her. And the moans, whimpers, groans._

Jesus. Not at work.

_Hello there buddy, you're back._

"Edward?"

Shit. Erection, meet Bella.

"Bella, come in."

"Edward, Alice told me about you driving me back from the party. I told her it's unnecessary. I know you don't want to be driving me around anymore. I was going to take my truck tomorrow. That was the plan, anyway," she tells me.

_No, no, no, no, no._

"Bella, forget that," I beg, immediately realizing how desperate I sound. "Uhhh, I thought about it and you know, we should just continue carpooling, better for the environment. Plus, your truck can't handle the distance every day."

"Edward, with all due respect, I don't think that's any of your business.."

"Bella, the wasting of finite resources is everyone's business. I'm your boss. We're carpooling. Done."

"So you don't find it, ummm, inappropriate that you'll be driving me home that late?" Bella asks me.

How did she get so close to my desk that she's running her finger over the edge? Is she flirting with me? Is that a smirk on her face?

"I don't think so, Bella. Just a favor for some friends. You, Ali, Charlie. Nothing inappropriate there."

"Mmm. Young, handsome boss driving home from a party at say, two in the morning, with his underage intern? People would start referring to me as jailbait," she says.

Oh fuck. Say it again, Bella.

"Bella, don't... don't even go there. I think you're over thinking this. Unless you'd rather not have me giving you any more rides, I think we're good."

"As long as you promise to let me reciprocate someday," she smiles.

There are so many ways I can take that comment. And my cock has decided to hear "_as long as you promise to let me give you a ride."_ Yes Bella, please. I'd like nothing more. But right now why don't you just come over here and sit on me? This chair is perfect. Let me take your virtue right here, at 11am on a Thursday morning, with you in that plaid skirt. No need to remove the skirt. I think that's a wonderful idea, don't you?

Flirt back, Cullen. Do it. Don't be a pussy.

_I didn't realize not flirting back with a 16-year-old makes you a pussy these days._

"That's the plan, Bella."

"Maybe you'd like to enlighten me as to these plans of yours," she says.

"Bella, I think you've got some work to do, little girl."

Now that, my friends, is an excellent example of sexual discrimination in the workplace. Great job, Cullen. You should be proud of yourself.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. I'll see you later."

_Eyes off her ass._

Well this day is just full of surprises. Bella is hitting on me. She wants me. Well, duh. I'm not the most unfortunate looking guy on the planet. Why wouldn't she want an older guy? Shit. Is that all she wants? Some summer fling with an older guy she can tell everyone about when she goes back to school? Hah. Of course. She has senior year ahead of her, college. She doesn't want a relationship.

Wow, you're really being a fucking girl. _Relationship?_ You haven't managed to have a single relationship since you were "dating" Tanya in tenth grade. It figures the first person you would want one with would be someone who probably wears a training bra.

_She's sixteen. What she's got does not fit into a training bra. No, sir. They look good enough to ---_

"Fuck."

"Yes, Alice? I see you're back. That's no way to greet your boss."

"Edward, I'm sorry. You're going to kill me," she whines.

"What did you do Alice?"

"I told Rose about Jasper and the party and she and Em are flying in too."

"And why would I be upset about this?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"I don't know... you know..."

"No, I don't know."

"Driving Bella back, hanging out with her..." Alice says.

I raise an eyebrow. She keeps avoiding eye contact.

"Hanging out with her?"

Alice takes a deep breath and I know when she opens her mouth, I'm going to be hearing one of her speeches.

"Let's not beat around the bush here buddy. You like her. And if this was anyone else I'd be reporting him to the feds, telling them to come find his kiddie porn collection. But I know you. I see how you talk to her, how you look at her. I know this isn't the sort of situation you would normally get yourself involved in, and I know you haven't tried anything yet and you've had all the opportunity in the world to take advantage of her. Not that you'd be taking advantage of her, she's not a kid. She's a woman. She's smart, responsible, a hard worker, she's creative. She's not hard on the eyes either, but you know that - "

"Alice, please keep your voice down. She's my intern. Have you lost your fucking mind? Charlie would kill me. I could lose my job, my reputation -"

"Edward, I'm not saying start sleeping with her tomorrow. But you know the age of c-"

I cut her off.

"Alice, I do know. Good to know that you have also looked it up. She's sixteen. That's wonderful, it's the first thing I'll point out to Charlie when he aims his shotgun at me. Please, listen to me, don't bring this up again," I plead.

"I knew it! You like her. Edward, she's not stupid. You're not stupid. You won't do anything stupid. I see how she stares at your door all the time hoping you'll come out, reading poetry all day, swirling around in her chair waiting for you to take her home. Come on, just some romance? Some love letters or notes, maybe? Light handholding? I need some romance in my life with Jasper so far - "

"Alice - out. Get out now. And do not put any ideas into her head," I tell her.

"I'm leaving, Edward, but don't worry, I heard that conversation you two just had and she doesn't need me – she's quite capable of coming up with all sorts of ideas on her own. Maybe some romance would be more appropriate than conversations about who gets to ride who first."

"OUT!"

Alice runs off, giggling. Show me some respect, people.

Great, Cullen, big mouth Alice is apparently also the most perceptive person on the planet. You need to focus, do your work. Think about this later.

_There's nothing to think about. Flirt if you must, nothing more._

Maybe if I just brush my hand against hers, see how she reacts, see if I feel anything. Or just grab her hand as we're walking to the car after the party, you know, be a gentleman, a friend, keep her safe.

Fuck it.

I get up and adjust myself, making sure the entire office doesn't catch a glimpse of how happy Bella makes me, and I walk out the door.

_Walk?_ More like run.

"Isabella, I want to discuss the papers I gave you. How about we do it over lunch?"

Bella

Errr, pretend you're not too eager.

"Sure, Mr. Cullen," I nod.

He looks disappointed.

"I'd love to, Edward."

Now he's blushing?

"Excellent. We can grab sandwiches at the deli and come back to my office," he tells me.

"I have my lunch with me, maybe we can meet back here after you grab your sandwich?"

Mmm, he's running his fingers through his hair again. He looks like he just rolled out of bed. Lame, Bella, lame... Ugh, who cares? Why is he so _perfect_?

"Sure, feel free to wait for me in my office."

As Edward leaves, I grab my lunch and walk over to his office. Alice is right behind me. I love Alice, but I want Edward all to myself. Because two hours a day in his car just isn't enough.

"So Bella, excited about the party? Edward's sister Rosalie is going to be there you know," Alice tells me.

"Cool."

"That's her in those pictures, the blonde," she points out.

Playboy bunny! So that's not some tramp he was dating back in New York.

"Oh, she's pretty."

"She is. She can also be very intimidating. Don't let her get to you."

"Why would she try to get to me?" I ask.

"You know... with you being so close to Edward and all."

"I hardly know him, Alice."

"It's ok, Bella. You can be honest with me," she says, placing a hand on my arm.

"Ummm... about?"

"Edward..."

"Our boss?"

"Yes, also the man you make goo-goo eyes at all day."

"Alice," I hiss.

"Bella..."

I'm probably really fucking red at this point. I can feel my cheeks burning up. Is it really that obvious? He probably thinks I'm pretty fucking pathetic, in love with someone so out of my league. Ugh. _Wait, in love with him? I'm so screwed._

"Alice, he's a good looking guy, what do you expect? Of course I find him attractive. But that's all."

"Bella, come on. What do you guys talk about in the car?" she asks me.

"We don't talk..."

"Bella..."

"We play a game," I admit.

"You _what_?"

"We try to see who can come up with better quotes."

"Quotes?" she asks, looking confusing.

"Like, from poems."

"You recite _poetry_ in the car?"

"It's not a big deal," I say defensively.

Alice looks like a crazy person right now. She is practically jumping up and down. All of a sudden, she calms down and looks worried.

"Whose idea was this?" she inquires.

"Mine, I was bored and wanted to break the silence."

"Is he ever... inappropriate?"

"Of course not, Alice."

"You'd tell me if he was, right?" she asks.

"Listen, I can handle it. But you don't have to worry, he's a gentleman."

Is he really, Bella? Not so gentlemanly today, was he? But you liked it, you loved it. Alice better leave soon because you know you want more Edward. More, more, more. I wonder if he'd do that thing with his fingers that Angela told me Ben does to her? _Fingering, moron? It's an actual term, you know._ Mmmm, long, piano-playing fingers...

"Ok Bella, I'm going now. Just be careful. And umm... have fun."

I really should be careful. I'm not sure what I should be careful of, but yeah... careful.

"So about those papers..."

I look up and watch as Edward makes his way behind his desk.

"Yes, the papers. Some of these kids are pretty talented."

"Uh huh. Any you'd like to share with me?" he asks, taking his sandwich out of its bag.

"Sure, let me show you this one. He's fourteen, and it's this story based on some local legends. Vampires and such. It's actually really interesting, you should take a look. I especially like the local legend aspect."

"Ummm. Right."

"Edward, do you care at all about the vampires from Forks?" I ask.

"Nope," he tells me.

"Thought so," I smile.

He looks like a little boy, grinning from ear to ear. He doesn't say anything. _Why am I here?_

"Isabella," he starts. My heart is beating really fast; I hold my breath, wondering what he is about to say.

"Thanks for helping me out with this, I just don't have the time to do it myself right now," he tells me.

That's it? Ugh, what did I expect? Fuck this, I'm not even responding to that. Focus on your pb&j, Bella.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Excuse me?" I ask, looking up from my sandwich.

"Pb&j?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"You're - that's so cute. Did you make that all by yourself?"

OMFG. _Yeah I watch Gossip Girl._ Also, did he ask you that? Play along, Bella.

"Yes, all by myself," I say in a singsongy voice.

"Good girl, very impressive."

Oh no he didn't.

"Yeah, I'm a big girl now."

"_Are_ you?" he asks. His _voice_. Careful, Bella.

Big girl my ass. Keep your legs closed. You are wet. Ridiculous, silly little girl getting wet every time he looks at you with those eyes. Edward. Fingers. Mmmm. I wonder if he would like to feel how wet I am. Gross, probably not. _Focus, Bella._

"Uh huh, I'm almost seventeen. That's a year older than you need to be in Wash - "

He looks like he's about to choke on his sandwich and cuts me off.

"Google?"

"Uh huh, Wikipedia lists all the states..." I start.

"Now why would you Google that?"

"That's the sorta thing a girl should know, don't you think?"

"I suppose. Always good to educate yourself. Any potential ummm, 'friends' Charlie should know about?" he asks me.

"I wouldn't tell you, you guys are buddies."

"No, I suppose not. Afraid I'd tell him?"

"Maybe," I lie.

"I wouldn't tell him, Bella."

He's looking at me intently. I want this to go on forever, but I'm visibly shaking at this point. Am I scared? He's not going to do anything to me but I'm terrified. Not of anything physical, just... being in his presence. He can be intimidating. Am I leading him on? _You know you are, Bella, and you know you want to._ I do, I want to, but it's too fast. That voice, like honey, melting me. It's taking all the strength I've got in me to stop myself from hyperventilating. _Just don't let him know how freaked out you are. He'll stop._ He must not stop.

"I know Edward, I trust you."

"You trust me," he repeats. It's not really a question… more like a statement. A fact.

It calms me, I trust him, and there is nothing to be afraid of. He's the man my father trusts his little girl with, he's good. You practically throw yourself at him by wearing plaid and pleats and shirts as dresses and he hasn't even touched you once. He's good. And isn't that the most important thing? Yes, looks don't hurt. _Oh god, he looks so good._ Neither does that voice. _Honey._ Or his ability to quote my favorite poets. _Ugh._ But the fact that he's good… that's all that matters.

"I should get back to work," I tell him, not ready to leave, but knowing that I shouldn't stay right now.

"I'll see you later, Bella."

I walk out, and almost trip right outside his door. My knees are wobbly, I don't know what just happened in there, but the atmosphere was so intense that I cannot even imagine what it will be like when he finally touches me.

_When_ he touches you?

Yes, _when_. I know it's inevitable.

Just breathe, Bella.


	9. New clothes

**I don't own Twilight.**

Edward

Five more minutes. I can't leave before 5:30. I shouldn't be leaving until much later since I have a lot of work to do but I can't sit here anymore. It's been hours since my lunch with Bella. I got a decent amount of work done for a couple of hours but at around 3:00 I started thinking about our conversations today and dissecting every word she said. Then I tried to picture her at Alice's party tomorrow night and yeah, I've just been fucking around since then.

At around 3:30 I had an epiphany. She must have a Facebook account! Yes, she definitely has a Facebook account, right? Is that just for college kids? No, everyone has one these days. So I searched. Yep. Bella Swan. No picture. Private. Ugh. After about twenty minutes of staring at the computer I decided to add her as a friend. Great idea, show your interns how productive you are during the workday. It took Bella thirty-four minutes to accept my request. Was she just making me sweat it out, or did she not obsessively check her profile? Should she even be on Facebook on the office computer? She has an iPhone, of course she checks obsessively, right? But then why did it take her so long to accept? Cullen, you're such a girl.

She has sixty-three friends. I have over 300. Not bragging, just saying. She clearly doesn't use it much, no quizzes or applications, just her information and interests, some wall posts from friends. I've been stalking her since she added me, and have learned nothing about her. Except that she has more male than female friends (fuck) and likes LOST. We have so much in common. I need to bring it up sometime to see what her thoughts are on Ben and Jacob and Claire.

Ok, time to go. I feel nervous, almost sick as I walk out of my office and towards the cubicles outside. _Relax, Edward, just driving home from work with Charlie's daughter._

"Ready Bella?"

She turns around and nods.

"Yes."

"Let's go," I tell her.

I let her walk ahead of me, because I'm a gentleman. Also because I want to be able to stare at her ass. Alice notices and rolls her eyes. Bella has hips. Bella has an ass. Things start getting tight in my pants so I start walking a little faster and get into the car. Bella opens the door and slides into the passenger seat, playing with her phone. I consider bringing up the whole Facebook thing but she's too into whatever the fuck is happening on her screen. The next time I decide to look at her (forty seconds later), her jacket is off and she's in her tank again. _It's not that warm in the car, Bella_. In fact, her nipples tell me it's a little chilly this evening. Or maybe she's turned on. Is someone texting her? Is Bella reading dirty texts? Fuck.

"Bella, wanna play some more?" I ask her.

"Play what?"

"Our game."

"_Quotation is a serviceable substitute for wit_," she says.

What the ...? I stare at her.

"Oscar Wilde," she murmurs.

"I know. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I'm sick of that game," she tells me.

"Fickle."

"Wanna play true or dare?" Her voice is light and playful.

"Are we in 7th grade?"

"I guess that's a no then," she says, pouting.

_No, baby don't pout._

'Baby'? You need help, Cullen.

I take a deep breath, thinking what the fuck? Why not? What's the worst that can happen?

"Truth or dare, Bella?"

A smile spreads across her lips.

_I can think of other things I'd like to spread across those lips._

The doesn't even make sense.

"Truth!"

Fuck, what do I ask her?

"When was your first kiss?" I ask, determined to find out the truth.

"Ummm. You're joking, right?"

"Come on Bella, spill it."

"I told you, I've never been kissed," she tells me, blushing.

"Never. Not even a peck."

"Why would I lie about this?"

"Hmmm, that ought to be remedied."

"Oook."

Where did flirty Bella from lunch go? She looks terrified.

"Just saying, Bella. You're almost seventeen. I'm sure there are lots of boys out there who wouldn't mind helping you out," I explain.

"Boys," she sighs.

"Girls too, I'm sure, if that's what you're into."

_You're a great boss, bravo. You set a fine example._

"Sure, Edward," she says, her tone sarcastic, "I'll kiss the next person I see, just to get it over with. Good idea."

"Let me know how that goes."

_She's scowling._

"Truth or dare Edward?"

"Truth."

"When did you last have sex?" she asks me.

"Uhhh Bella, I don't think that's appropriate. Or any of your business."

"Really, Edward? You just told me I need to be kissed by a random dude to put myself out of my misery!"

"Three weeks ago," I mumble.

"Ew."

"Ew? That shows how much you know," I laugh. She's not amused.

I give her my sex-smile. It's the panty-dropper smile. The ladies love this smile.

"Ugh, you're gross."

_Not quite the reaction you expected, huh Cullen?_

"Truth or dare, Bella?"

"Dare," she decides.

Shit.

"I dare you to dance with your boss at Alice's party," I blurt out. Better practice that smile to charm the jurors in your sexual harassment trial, Cullen.

My heart starts beating really fast and it's so loud I think Bella might hear it.

"That's your dare?" she asks me.

"Yes. Do you think you can handle that?"

"That was the plan, Edward," Bella says.

I look at her, she's staring at me with those chocolate eyes, my cock is pushing up against my pants, attempting its escape. _Let me out of here! Does she know I'm here? Tell her I'm right HERE. Bella. Bella. Bella._

Ugh.

I look straight ahead to avoid eye contact.

"Truth or dare, Edward?"

"Truth," I say, thinking anything is better than a dare at this point.

"Ummm," she considers, before speaking again, "is that an erection?"

_Is that an erection_? Is she fucking _kidding_ me? Breathe, Cullen. Let's see what your options are:

Yes, Bella. You may also refer to it as a hard on, or a boner.

Yes, Bella. Would you like to take a closer look? For educational purposes only.

Yes, Bella. Now will you finally cut the bullshit and sit on it? I think it's about time you two were formally introduced.

"Big word for such a little lady," I say, my voice tight.

I see her face from the corner of my eye and she's blushing. Blushing. Deep red. Cheeks like a rose. Cullen you fucking suck at poetry, that's really fucking original.

"Uh huh. It is," she whispers.

Oh. My. God. Did Isabella Swan, Charlie Swan's kid, just say I have a big cock?

"Bella. Let's change the subject before this gets out of hand."

"I was just asking you a question, Edward."

I sigh.

"Yes, Bella."

"'Yes Bella', what?" she asks. She's just fucking with me at this point.

"Yes Bella, this is an erection."

"Oh."

_Oh?_

"So..."

"Yes, Bella?"

"You get those when you're turned on, right?" she inquires.

"Generally, yes," I reply.

"So..."

"What is it, Bella?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Turned on," she breathes.

"Bella... you don't really want to do this…"

I expect for her to fight me, to ask more questions, but she just sits back and starts playing with her phone again. Just like that. I'm disappointed, but relieved. This is not how I'd imagined things. Things can't progress this quickly. What the fuck is supposed to be progressing anyway? Nothing can happen.

_Then what's all this BS about a plan?_

The plan where you wait for her to grow up, fuck her like there's no tomorrow, and then...

_Then what, genius?_

I turn on the radio and that American Idol chick's stalker song comes on. I dig this song. It's so white trash and it's kinda hot how she messes up his ride. We listen to generic pop stuff until we pull into Charlie's driveway. I expect her to make one of her quick getaways. She opens the door, but instead of getting out she sits back and leans into me – fuck she smells good, don't move, Cullen. She then brings her mouth close to my ear, _ugh_, cupping her hand over her mouth.

"Just so we're even. I was really, really wet."

Before I can react, Bella is halfway up the driveway.

"8am Edward!" she cries.

_Fuck._

Bella

I run into the house and slam the door behind me. I did not just do that. I did! Oh my God. Yes! Yes! Yes! He looked terrified. The look of shock on his face was priceless. It is going to be so awkward tomorrow. So awkward. Ugh.

_What did you do, Bella?_

He was so hard. He looked big.

Not that I have anything to compare it to.

Charlie's not home and I can't sit still. I'm freaking out. I go through my closet, trying to figure out what I want to wear tomorrow. Jeans, definitely jeans. Alice is supposed to take me shopping after work but I don't think I want anything new for this party. Maybe I don't have to change after work. Yeah, I'll just go in whatever I'm wearing. So what am I wearing?

After an hour in front of my closet I decide to wear a simple black dress I have. It's a baby doll dress with quarter-length sleeves and it hits right above the knee. Cute but suitable for work. Not sexy, but playful.

The phone rings. Who's calling Charlie?

"Hello?"

"_Bella?"_

"Yes, this is she. Who's speaking?"

"_It's Edward."_

"---"

"_Bella, are you there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here."

"_---"_

"Ummm."

"_So you'll be ready at eight?"_

"Yeah."

"_Cool. Sweet dreams, Bella."_

"Uhh bye."

What was that all about?

I can't think anymore, I go up to my room and throw myself onto my bed. Tomorrow's a big day, Bella. Better get a good night's rest.

***

I jump into Edward's car in the morning and yeah, it's really awkward. He mumbles a hello and turns the radio on again and my heart sinks. Nothing. I totally grossed him out last night. Who wants to hear that?

_But knowing he's hard turns you on._

I'm in way over my head.

Halfway to Port Angeles, Edward speaks.

"So first big girl party tonight, huh?"

I roll my eyes at him.

"Come on, you're not even a little excited?" he teases.

"I don't know anyone there."

"You know me and Alice."

"Yeah, Alice will be busy," I point out.

"I'll keep you company, introduce you to people. You can mingle."

"Thanks."

"And when you get bored, we'll leave," he says, looking over at me.

"That's not necessary, you should enjoy the party. I'll be fine."

"I know... We're going to have fun."

_We._

"You should take my number, Edward. It's more convenient than calling the land line," I tell him.

"Sure."

"Want me to add it to your address book?" I offer.

"Sure."

He takes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to me. I make sure our hands don't touch. Not yet. _Tonight._

_Tonight? You're crazy, Bella. He is definitely not interested. He completely ignored you. You told him you were wet and he said nothing, did nothing._

But I never gave him a chance. Maybe I should bring that up, apologize. Not in broad daylight. I'd rather die.

I program my number into his phone under 'Bella'.

"Here," I say, holding out his phone, "now you don't need to call the house number."

He smiles. I hesitate before I say, "this way I can call you if I get bored at the party. I can find you."

"No need. I'll never be far enough from you for that to be necessary."

There are some words that take on whole different meanings when used by a specific person. "Never" is one of them. He'll never be far enough... I want to believe that he's acting like more than just a good boss, friend, big brother. But let's say he is. That's pretty scary. _That's all you want, Bella. It's everything you dream of, all night. Edward._ The second things change he'll notice that I'm just a kid and he'll regret it. _Regret what? This is all in your head._

"So what do you think?"

"Hmmm?"

"I asked you if you want to leave early today since it's a Friday. Most people do," Edward says. "You and Alice can go shopping and relax before the party. No need to rush."

"Thanks Edward."

He smiles at me again.

"You haven't brought a change of clothes with you," he points out.

"I don't think I want to change for the party. Wait… do you think I should?" I ask him.

"I think you look great."

I'm blushing again.

Edward

_She's blushing again._

I have this ridiculous urge to reach out and touch her skin. I'm sure it's incredibly warm under her blush. She's so beautiful, with her hair a mess on the top of her head. Her pale skin and red lips in stark contrast to the dress. Since her revelation yesterday I'm fairly certain that anything she feels is purely sexual. I'm pretty sure it's the same for me, but I have this uneasy feeling about the whole thing. I no longer think she's this innocent being I can't touch. But I don't want to touch her in the way I wanted to touch her yesterday, or the day before.

Ok, I'm not gonna lie. I do. But it's more than that. The images that flood my brain are of us just sitting together, holding each other. I'm placing chaste kisses all along her jaw line, her cheeks, her forehead. I am holding her tiny hands. I think about her every second of the day. I feel this pull towards her, and I can't describe it. This calms me, because I no longer feel like I'm nothing more than a disgusting predator, preying on Bella. But it also fucking scares me, because at the end of the day, what can we ever be? She wouldn't want to be with me, she has her best years ahead of her. She has to live, experience life, forge her own path, do her own thing. She doesn't want to be stuck with an old man in Forks. What's the point of starting anything, unless it's completely sexual. _But it can't be, Edward. That's not what this is. That's not what this can be about._

I know.

_Just so we're even. I was really, really wet._

I sigh. She's wet for me. Well, she was wet for me. The second I got home last night I collapsed on my bed and had the most intense orgasm imagining that wetness on me. Actually, the first thing I imagined was feeling her wetness with just the tip, that first touch. The best fucking feeling in the world. The moment that makes you shudder, where you forget to take your next breath. Intense. Now, imagine all that, but with Bella. Bella, whose scent hits you with a force that leaves you breathless, grasping for more. Bella, whose eyes you lose yourself in at least ten times a day. So yeah, I came hard. All over myself and my old comforter. It wouldn't fucking stop. Afterwards I felt gross for a second, thinking I just jacked off to images of a 16-year-old girl whose father entrusted her in my care. But as I fell asleep with dreams of her, the guilt faded away. Waking up an hour later I decided I had to call her, just let her know what she's doing to me, but that I can't do anything about it until she's older, until she's no longer my intern, until she's ready to make a decision about what she wants. But all I could come up with was something about picking her up in the morning.

_Smooth, Cullen._

I wanted to say she looks beautiful, wonderful, incredible. But 'great' will have to suffice.

She still looks worried, and I wonder whether it's about this stupid party. Who the fuck knows? For all I know she has tons of shit going on in her life, friends, a boyfriend maybe, school stuff. This isn't her entire world.

_Then why has she become my entire world in five short days?_

Like the pussy that I am, I'm just resigned to this at this point. In Bella's own words, 'whatever'. If this is how I'm supposed to go down, so be it.

We get to the office, and I notice her shoulders are slumped and she looks upset. I just want to comfort her. I don't know what to say. I quicken my pace until I'm walking alongside her and place my left hand on her right shoulder. A simple gesture. Hey, I'm here. No worries. I'm your friend. I feel this wonderful surge of warmth inside me, and more warmth emanating from her body. It's hard to take normal breaths. I half expect her to jump, to pull away, but she looks up smiles. The smile doesn't reach her eyes. It's almost a sad smile. I read my own words into her smile. _I know we can have something, that we do have something, but what can we do? This is all we'll ever know, some flirting and banter and tension, a smile and a look and some gestures, maybe a touch or two. It's all we can have for now._

I know that this is what she is telling me with her smile, and it kills me. I squeeze her shoulder and drop my hand, letting out a breath I had apparently been holding. The fact that she understands how impossible the situation is kills me, because I need for her to take charge, do something. I can't be responsible for anything that happens. I am one hundred percent ready to go with the flow, to follow her, wait for her if need be, just do whatever she thinks she wants, whatever she thinks we should do. And if that smile was an acknowledgement of the impossibility of the situation, then fuck. There is nothing else I _can_ do.

As we walk down the final hallway leading to our section, I feel the slightest of touches on the back of my hand. Her tiny fingers have brushed up against my hand. It was deliberate. My heart bursts with joy in a way it never has before. Instinctively, I scratch her palm. She wraps one finger around one of mine for a second, and lets go.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I fell in love with Bella Swan.

Bella

I'm on cloud nine. He acknowledged my fingers on his hand. He wants this. I feel like I should write this on post it notes and stick them all over my cubicle to remind myself, because it's really fucking easy to forget. I have absolutely no idea what "this" is, but that doesn't matter. I sit in my chair and bring my knees up to my chest, swirling in it, closing my eyes, remembering the scent of Edward, his fingers scratching my palm, his voice as he said _never_ and _you look great_.

"Earth to Bella!"

I think someone uses that phrase at least once a day to get my attention nowadays.

"Hey Alice."

"I'm SO excited that Jasper is coming tonight. And it's going to be an awesome party. I can't wait! What are you wearing?"

"I was thinking this dress, Alice," I tell her.

"I love the dress, Bella, but not for tonight. Let's go shopping and see what we can find. We can keep it casual, but I want you to say you trust me."

"I trust you, but I think I can choose my own clothes," I say.

Alice frowns and makes me agree with letting her help me. Whatever, it'll be cool. I'll veto anything I find appalling.

I daydream some more, try to get some work done, read a few papers, and check out the new _Harry Potter_ trailer on the computer. But I'm basically just thinking about Edward, wondering whether he will try to touch me tonight, or say something, or... I don't know.

Alice catches me reading about _The Half Blood Prince_ online and squeals.

"Omigod, we're so seeing that together! Midnight! Yes! We'll go to Seattle and see it in IMAX."

"Uhh, sure," I shrug, "I don't think we need to go all the way to Seattle, or see it at midnight, but I'd love to see it with you."

"Not just me, Bella. Edward LOVES _Harry Potter_. He's obsessed with all of the books and all of the movies except for the _Goblet of Fire_, he kinda hates that one. It's weird."

"Yeah," I agree, "that was one of the better ones."

Alice nods. "Cedric's hot, I never know what's going on with the magic and that big castle or school."

_Wow. _Not too bright, as we? "Hmmm. Cedric is cool. He and Harry had mad chemistry."

"You're so odd sometimes, Bella."

"So I've been told."

At around noon I realize Edward probably doesn't want to have lunch with me today. I'm a little disappointed, but I take out my sandwich and start to eat it, thinking I have the entire night and seven weeks ahead of me.

My disappointment only increases when he passes by my cubicle with barely a nod in my direction. He chats with Alice for a while, mostly talking about about HP. _Are all these adults closet Potter fans? It's fools like them who give the rest of us a bad name._ He leaves the office and returns twenty minutes later. Alice is gone, and the only other cubicle is empty, because this Jacob character hasn't started yet. Edward walks up to me and sits on my desk, biting into his sandwich. I can't help but smile at him.

"So..." he starts.

"What are you eating?" I ask him.

"Tuna melt," he grins.

"Smelly."

"You're just jealous."

"Maybe a little, but I have my pb&j," I say, showing him my sandwich.

"Let's share."

"No."

"Come on Bella, just one bite," he begs.

"Fine."

I hand him the second half of my sandwich. He bites into it. He has a perfect set of teeth, they look sharp. He licks a little bit of the grape jelly off his bottom lip. I feel the wetness returning and squeeze my thighs together.

"Fucking delicious."

I smile.

"Ooops. I shouldn't use that sort of language in front of my intern," he smirks.

His right hand is flat on my desk. I take a quick look around to make that no one is around and brush my fingers against it. Just barely, but I hear him gulp.

"Bella..."

"Edward," I tell him, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

I get up quickly and walk to the bathroom. My heart is racing and my brain is working at crazy speeds and I have to hold onto the wall when I'm finally inside because my knees are weak.

Edward

She is the fucking girl of my dreams.

The rest of my life begins tonight. This is a fact.

Bella

Alice and I leave at four. We go to the mall and she picks out a pair of very dark skinny jeans for me. They are too expensive, but I put them on the credit card my mom gave me. when I left Phoenix. Since she married Phil she has been more comfortable financially. She wants me to wear cute things, and encourages me to buy them. So thank you Renee, you have played a part in the seduction of Edward.

We look for tops. She makes me try on a lot of silky ones, flowy ones, off the shoulder ones. I don't know, they are not me. Some simple tanks, some shirts. Nope.

I see a light blue tube top that is not something I'd ever wear, but the color catches me eye so I grab it. Alice looks at it, disapprovingly. I frown. As I get ready to put it back on the rack she stops me.

"Actually, wait… that's promising. I'm not pro-tube tops like that, but I like it," she says.

It has an empire waist and hits me at my hips. There is nothing special about the front, but I love the back. The part covering my boobs actually ties in the back and is separate from the rest of the material, which scoops down low, so that there are about three to four inches of my back exposed between the two strips of material. It's very simple and casual, light blue jersey material, but it's also cute and sexy. Alice grins, I smile. I try it on over the dark skinny jeans and it's perfect.

"Do I need shoes?" I ask. My black flats don't really go with the rest of the outfit, even though they don't clash either.

"Bella, do you own tennis shoes, sneakers, anything casual?"

"I have some beat up Converse that I carry around in my bag everywhere."

"I think that will work," she tells me.

I'm surprised, but happy. Those old things make me feel comfortable. Everyone has a pair, there is nothing original about a teenager – or anyone, really – wearing them, but who cares? Haters better shut the fuck up.

When we get to her apartment she piles my hair up higher on my head into an even messier bun, mahogany strands falling here and there. It's important to leave my back exposed, and the look is pretty sexy. Some mascara and a little bit of lip gloss, and I'm done.

"Omigod, Bella you look PERFECT."

"Thanks, Alice," I mumble, but I'm genuinely pleased with how I look.

Jasper, Rosalie and her boyfriend or whatever he is are supposed to show up at around nine. People have already started to arrive, so I go stand by a window that looks out into an inner courtyard area. Alice is running around, opening the door, greeting her old friends, making sure that I'm ok. I tell her that I'm fine. I am playing with my phone and looking out the window once in awhile. It's a beautiful night. It rains a lot here, but tonight is one of those rare clear nights, so I can see stars. All of a sudden I feel a presence. I'm normally pretty jumpy and would just turn around to see who's there but I don't. I feel something hit the back of my neck, pleasant, like a gust of warm air. I know what it is. It's Edward's breath. He is standing very close behind me, but we are not touching. I arch back a little, and feel a jolt of electricity as my body is that much closer to his. I feel his breath again, this time against my left shoulder, and I feel his hair brush up against my ear. For the longest time we just stand there. I don't know what he's looking at. I mostly have my eyes closed. He is leaning forward, his head bowed down, his right ear right by my left one, his hair tickling it. The rest of our bodies are not touching. I don't know what's next. I have no idea what will happen after this. I don't care. I know that when I look back at my life someday, I will remember the stars, his breath on my neck and shoulder, and the pain in the fingers of my right hand as I clutch my iPhone tightly. Terrified, but blissful.


	10. light blue top, dark denim, converse

**I don't own Twilight.**

Edward

I got a decent amount of work done in the afternoon after Alice and Bella left for the day. I had some difficulty concentrating when Bella was in her cubicle, because I kept trying to come up with excuses to speak to her, or walk by her, to see if she would do anything again. When Alice came to tell me that they were leaving I had to fight the urge to walk out with her just to see Bella one more time.

At around five-thirty I jumped out of my chair and got ready to leave. I somehow forgot that Bella wasn't outside waiting for me, and when I finally realized that we wouldn't be in the car together in less than five minutes I was bummed. I kept trying to remind myself that I'd see her soon, and that I'd be driving her home tonight. _Like you don't spend two hours every day in the car with her anyway. So what if you're dropping her off at Charlie's a few hours later than usual? It's not like you're going to take her back to your place at two in the morning._

A man can dream, right?

I changed into jeans and a grey t-shirt before leaving the office and grabbed a bite to eat on my own. I found a bookstore and read works by some of Bella's favorite poets. I mostly read Neruda, wondering whether Bella would still object to me quoting him. I ended up buying a few volumes of poetry, thinking there's nothing wrong with having more books. I was trying to kill time since there was no point in me going back to Forks before the party.

I'm finally walking up the stairs to Alice's apartment. I hear some music playing inside, it's not too loud. Alice sees me and gives me a hug, telling me to mingle. She doesn't mention Bella, and I'm surprised, because I've known Alice for years and she's not the type to stand aside and just let things happen. She's been pushing people together ever since I can remember.

I sigh. I see a bunch of people from high school and really want to avoid talking to them. Normally I would be making the rounds, being polite to the annoying kids, reminiscing about fun times with old friends, but these days when I think about high school I'm thinking about a certain high school student, and right now I need to find her.

And there she is.

She's looking out the window, her back to me. She is wearing a blue top, jeans, chucks. I smile. I feel better about my own casual look, and I walk towards her thinking about what I want to say. Her hair is piled up on the top of her head, and my eyes go down her neck to her back and I see that most of it is exposed. It's fucking sexy. Her pale skin looks so soft, delicate. I want nothing more than to kiss every inch of her neck and shoulders, her back. Or maybe just run my lips over her skin, inhaling her scent as I go along. I'm instantly hard. I stop for a second, because I really don't know what to do once I'm standing next to her. I can't just walk up to Bella and press my hardness into her back and make her grind herself on me. I really want to, that would be fucking awesome, but that's not happening tonight. _No? Maybe not just right now._

I find myself a few inches behind her. I don't think she's noticed me yet. I move another inch closer and I see her body tense up. She doesn't turn around, and I just stand there. I'm too scared to touch her, and I have no idea what I want to say. She is too beautiful right now for me to ruin the moment by giving her a standard greeting, or making small talk. It's a clear night and there are stars in the sky. She's probably staring at the stars. I let out a deep breath, and it hits her on the back of her neck. I know this because she leans back, barely, but is just that much closer to me. I start taking more normal breaths now, her scent hits me, and I just want to bury my face in her neck. I know that once I do, I'll never want to leave. I lean forward and bring my head down closer to her, by her left ear. I'm still behind her, and we are not touching, until I feel my right ear brush up against her left. We stand like that for a few minutes, and I realize just how hard I am.

I don't know what comes over me, but I bring my mouth closer to her ear, I can hear her breathing, I can almost feel her. She doesn't move, she doesn't say a word. I know what I want to do, but I'm a fucking coward. _Do it._

"_I want to do with you_

_what spring does with the cherry trees_."

She doesn't move, she doesn't say a word. Just the other day she told me I wasn't allowed to quote Neruda to her under any circumstances, because the first time she would let a man do that he'd have to mean it. She knows I mean it. She wants that man to be me_._ I reach out to touch her hand, and caress her fingers with my own. She leans back and rests her head on my chest. I've never felt more alive in my life. This isn't about an erection anymore, or Chilean poets. My mind and body have finally met and are telling me, Bella.

"Edward," she breathes, breaking the silence.

I bring my face down and bury it in her hair. Fuck. It only gets better. She smells better, she feels better, my life is infinitely better.

She lets out a low sigh. I don't want us to be here anymore. But I'm too afraid to be alone. I can't allow myself to think about Charlie, work, society, high school, college, Forks, the world, stares, whispers, gossip, bullshit, threats. But those are things we should both be thinking about and discussing. At this moment, however, I make a firm commitment that if Bella wants me Bella has me. Fuck everything else. I may be naïve, unwise, whatever. I cannot be unless I'm with her. It's a simple truth. I know that soon the horniness will come and turn me into an animal, and that's fine. Because the things I want to do to this girl, fuck. But right now, feeling her soft hair and breathing her sweet scent are the only things I care about.

I can feel her shaking and I snap out of it. I'm scaring her. Perhaps I'm being too intense, reading too much into her silence, her willingness to be so close to me.

"Bella, are you ok?"

I step away from her and start running my hands through my hair because I'm somewhat nervous, anxious. Usually I don't notice this sort of thing but I'm very aware of my own actions right now. I stick my hands into my pockets, waiting for her to answer my question.

"I'm fine Edward," she murmurs, still looking out the window.

"You're shaking," I observe, and take a step closer.

"I said I'm fine," she says in a louder voice, and spins around, "maybe you should go talk to your friends, I can entertain myself."

She gives me a small smile and walks down a hallway, presumably to the bathroom or Alice's room.

Shit. What did you do, Cullen? She doesn't want to be around you. This was too much. She's a kid, so she touched your hand a few times – big deal, why'd you have to get all emo about it? You don't have to go around accosting her, blocking her way back from the window, reciting poetry, and sniffing her hair like a maniac. What were you thinking?

Fix this. Tell her you're sorry and it won't happen again, she's around for another seven week. She can't be scared of you.

"Edward! Where'd your lady friend run off too?" I turn to see Emmett walking toward me with a beer in his hand.

"Emmett, how was the flight?" I ask.

"Great, Rose is back in the kitchen if you wanna say hi. So, who is she? That was some Romeo & Juliet shit, should've seen the look on your face," he chuckles.

"It's nothing like that, she's just a friend."

"Sure, who is she? Coworker? Local hottie? Not bad."

I try not to smile and agree with him, and I'm very happy to see Jasper standing next to his brother.

"Emmett, leave him alone. Go find Rose. Ssup Edward?"

Jasper raises an eyebrow. Yep, he knows. Emmett says he'll be right back and goes looking for my sister. My _sister_. She's the last person I want involved in any of this.

_Scared, asshole? Embarrassed? You should be._

"Hey man," I say to Jasper.

"That the infamous Isabella?"

"What has Alice been saying?"

"That you're fucking fucked," he laughs.

"That sounds about right."

"Why'd she go into Ali's room?" he asks me.

"I fucked up, I don't know."

He raises his eyebrow again, he doesn't say much.

"I should go talk to her..."

"Yeah, you should," he agrees. "Maybe find your sister first, before she finds you in Alice's room with fair Isabella."

No need, Rosalie's right here.

"Sis, good to see you."

I give her an affectionate hug. We've always had an interesting relationship. It's not that Rose and I don't get along, but things can be weird sometimes. She has always resented my relationship with our parents. I don't think they love me more – they obviously adore Rosalie – but she's always been cold. That's the fucking problem. It's not about Mom or Dad, or me… it's about her attitude. Things have been better since she met Emmett, and I don't want to fuck it up with her going ballistic over the Bella situation.

_What situation?_

Sniffing her hair, stalking her. That situation.

"Who was the girl, Edward?" my sister asks.

Not now, Rose. Let me go talk to her first. She's been in there too long.

"A friend," I reply, "she's one of our interns."

"Do I get to meet her?"

"Sure, but right now I have to go talk to her. Catch you later sis? I'm around all weekend."

She smirks. Rose isn't stupid, she probably suspects something's off but I doubt she knows that her brother is preying on a 16-year-old, scaring the shit out of her.

Though the door to Alice's room is open, I still tap it as I enter. I'm nervous and I haven't planned what I want to say. All I know is that I have to go in there and do something. Make her feel safe again. She's probably worried about having to spend so much time with me and I have to make sure she's comfortable with having me around this summer. I tell myself that I have no reason to be upset, since I knew that I'd have to wait. I'll do whatever Bella wants, whatever she needs. I won't freak out if she's crying or upset. I can do this because I need to do this.

It's safe to say that I'm very surprised when I see Bella stretched out on Alice's bed, looking ecstatic, a huge grin on her face, oblivious to my presence.

Bella

I had to break that whole thing up. I needed a moment to myself.

I had to breathe.

I had to think for a quick second because it's impossible to form coherent thoughts around him.

I had to pinch myself.

I had to breathe some more.

I walked into Alice's room and flung myself on the bed, thinking about everything. I can't even describe my thoughts. He whispered my favorite line from my favorite Neruda poem, the poem we were quoting from the other day. No man will ever live up to this, no dream will ever be this perfect. He touch, his smell, his breath on my bare skin. Like fire. Like fucking fire. I will never have a night like this again. Be smart Bella, take advantage of the chance you have been given. Live in the moment. _He wants you. Edward Cullen wants you._

"Ahem."

_Breathe, Bella._

I sit up, and try to wipe what I can only imagine is a really silly grin from my face.

"Bella," he says, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, or to scare you. I want you to know - "

"Edward, I'm fine," I assure him. "I just needed a moment to myself. Don't apologize for that. Don't."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Now what?

_Remember, Bella. You're a big girl now._

I walk up to him and stand in front of him, looking up into his eyes. This is a bad idea, because the moment our eyes meet I am lost. I can't form a coherent sentence, I can't move. I just stare, like a moron. But who the fuck cares? Edward Cullen wants me.

"Say something," I plead.

"Charlie is going to fucking kill me."

"Charlie doesn't have to fucking know," I tell him.

"Say it again."

"Hmmm?"

_I know exactly what he means._

"Say that word, again."

"Fuck," I smile.

"Mmmm, Bella," he chuckles, bringing his face into my hair again, still not touching me with his hands.

"Fuck, Edward."

"Bella I need you to be good."

"I'm good, Edward," I tell him.

"Uh huh, you're my good little girl," he breathes into my hair.

Oh, what those words do to me. Something happens, I lose control, I inch closer to him and bring my nose to his throat, rubbing it against his skin, wanting to taste it. Terrified. Excited. Alive.

He groans. I elicited a groan from Edward.

_Heaven._

"Bella, my sister... outside... mmhmmm... talk.... she's gonna freak out... need to talk."

Is it possible I have the same effect on him that he has on me?

I want him to shut up, so I raise a finger to his lips. They are so soft that I feel my knees go weak, I feel myself losing control again. But before I know it he has me in his arms and throws me onto Alice's bed.

_Edward Cullen is on top of me, hovering above me._

"Bella. You. Must. Behave."

"What if I don't want to?" I challenge.

"You'll do as I say."

Yes, please. Anything you want. Just, please, kiss me. This is all nice, but I want to "put my mouth on his mouth" as Liz Lemon would say.

_I want to go to there._

I try to bring his face down to mine, but he resists. He brings his hand to my chin and makes me look straight into his eyes.

"If you think that you're going to experience your first kiss on Alice's bed during one of her parties, you are mistaken. The first time I kiss you, the first time I lick you, the first time I suck you, the first time I touch you, the first time I taste you, are going to be the most special fucking moments of your life. We aren't half-assing any of this. Do you understand me, Bella?"

_Mommy._

There is a faint buzzing in my ear and I'm probably going to pass , I speak, and the words that come out of my mouth surprise me. "What about the first time I touch, lick, suck and taste you?"

He is glaring at me, he almost looks furious.

"You play dirty, Swan."

"Don't even pretend you don't love it," I smile.

He chuckles, brings his lips closer to my face, I get excited, but he quickly brings them by my ear.

"_Are you excited now Bella?"_

Shit. That voice. I'm breathing so hard now, my head is spinning. Words, Bella, those things you must say out loud if you want him to hear you. Speak, you fool.

"Yes…"

"Are you wet like you said you were yesterday?" he asks.

Somehow, I'm able to utter, "I'll tell you if you let me feel you."

"I think I have my answer, Miss Swan."

He's up on his feet before I can protest, grinning at me as he walks out the door.

Yes, party. Alice. People. Jasper. Rosalie? Must act normal. Skirt age issue. Pretend you're foreign. Or mute.

"Bella! Come meet everyone!"

Ugh, Alice. You need to chill the fuck out sometimes. How much Adderall can one person snort? _Stop being a bitch, Bella, Alice is awesome._

I pull myself together and manage a smile as I approach the group of people Alice is standing with.

"Bella," Alice starts, placing a hand on my shoulder, "this is Jasper. Jasper, Bella, she's an intern, like me," _God bless you Alice_, "and this is Rosalie, Edward's sister, and her fiancé, Emmett. Emmett and Jasper are brothers. Everyone this is Bella, Edward and I adore her."

I'm the same color as the soles of Rosalie's really expensive looking shoes. Edward is looking away, so I can't really see his reaction.

Everyone is very nice, everyone talks to me, smiles, blah, blah. They're great. Ok, I just want Edward. I catch his eye, and he smiles. Please take me away, I want you, you, you only you.

_Loser, how needy and pathetic are you?_

The second I think I can finally get away from all these people, Rosalie puts her hand on my arm.

"Let's talk."

Gulp.

I nod.

Edward is walking over to us, but Emmett gets in his way, and Emmett's fucking big, so I no longer see Edward.

"Don't worry, you'll see your boss again."

Uhh...

We are back in Alice's room, only this time I'm not grinning like a fool or reliving my bliss with Edward. I'm fucking scared. Bitch has at least four inches on me PLUS those shoes.

"How old are you?"

I just stare at her.

"Bella, I can go outside and ask anyone, and they'll tell me," she says.

"Seventeen."

"Holy shit."

"When do you turn eighteen?" she asks.

"September..." not a complete lie, I do turn eighteen in September... 2010.

She lets out a breath.

"Alright, jailbait. Listen. You. Do. Not. Fuck. My. Brother. Stay away from the goods. This isn't just about him and his life, it's about you too. You seem like a good kid, Ali and Edward like you, so you can't be that bad. But he's not some boy your own age, and you don't want to get into something you can't handle. Be patient, if you two still want to go at it like animals later, good for you."

Ok, then.

"Ummm. The age of consent in Washington State is sixteen," I tell her.

She starts laughing. Wow, Edward's sister is hot…

"You're funny. Why didn't you say so? You two should have been fucking a LONG time ago, then."

She's obviously being sarcastic, it pisses me off. I look up and into her eyes, _you don't scare me, Rosalie._

"2010."

"What's that?" she asks.

"My eighteenth birthday. September 2010."

It takes her a second to respond. "Are you telling me you're sixteen?"

I give her an apologetic look, but maintain eye contact, because I won't let her scare me.

"Does my brother know?"

"Of course he knows!"

"EDWAAAAAAAARDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Rosalie, please..."

"Jailbait. Shut it."

Edward walks in, the look on his face is priceless. He must have been right outside, the bastard. I'd feel bad for him because he looks terrified, but I have my own ass to worry about. Rosalie is not done with me.

"Edward, tell me she's not sixteen. Tell me you haven't fucked her," she says, clearly trying to control her temper.

"What do you want me to say? She's sixteen. And I most certainly have not."

_Oh but you will..._

"Okay. I'm only gonna say this once. I'd like to say this isn't any of my business, but it is. You're my brother. You have always been successful, and made our family proud. Don't fuck it up. I'm sure Bella is great, but think, be smart. If this gets out, Edward, you can lose your job, your reputation. This sort of thing tends to follow people around. Think about how mom and dad will react. She's only sixteen. Shit, I'm pretty sure she has parents. What about when they find out? I know Alice told me you guys aren't in a relationship yet, but the emphasis was on 'yet'. You cannot consummate any relationship until the internship is over, or until she's AT LEAST seventeen. Don't give me your age of consent crap either," she says, glaring at me. "Edward, you're a smart, responsible guy. You need to consider her age, feelings, and maturity too. I was sixteen once, I remember how it was, I'm sure she's nervous and a little scared..." Rosalie stops and takes a deep breath, running her fingers over her temples before she continues. "Bella, I'm not saying you have nothing to lose, but right now, Edward has much more. If you care about him, you'll let this go for now. And if you're both idiots, at least be very, very careful."

No one says anything. I stare at my shoes and try not to think about all the points she made.

"Bella, if you fuck this up I'm coming after you. Edward, if you fuck it up Alice with fuck you up and I may have to help her too, you fucking pedophile. Now go." She turns on her heels, straightening her back, and calmly walks out of Alice's room.

I look up at Edward, who looks incredibly tired.

"Bella, she's right."

"She didn't say anything we didn't already know," I point out.

"True, but she's right."

"So, that's it then?"

I hear the frostiness in my voice, but don't care if it upsets him. I knew it was too good to be true, my heart sinks. I don't want him to see me upset, though. There's plenty of time to feel sorry for myself once I get back to Charlie's.

"Don't be absurd," Edward says. "You are my life now. Fuck. That came out a little different than I thought it would. Am I freaking you out?"

I giggle. Yeah, giggle. That's the strangest thing anyone has said to me.

"No, you're not," well, maybe just a little, "don't worry. Charlie won't find out, nobody will."

"Bella, we need rules," he states.

"Ok, tell me the rules."

He rolls his eyes at me.

"Bella, you set the rules. This is about you being comfortable. I want you to be honest with me."

I don't know what to say, I just want him.

"I just... want you?" Honesty should work.

"Is that a question, Bella?"

"Ummm, no. I want you."

"Ok, we need rules, though. For instance, we can't..."

"Hey, buddy," I smile, well aware of how hot my cheeks are, "who said I wanna?"

_omg, I so want to. It's all I think about._

He blushes, looks confused. His beautiful eyes open wide. "Sorry, I didn't mean to presume anything - "

"Edward, shut up. Of course I want to. But you're right..."

"When you're seventeen, the internship will be over, we can talk about this again - " he tells me. Wait. I thought I was setting the rules…

Edward walks over and sits next to me. It occurs to me that I'm not exactly sure what he meant.

"Edward, wait. Are we talking about... sex? Or about...? I'm confused..."

"Yes, Bella," he whispers, bringing his mouth closer to my face, brushing his lips across my jaw, oh my god, "We're talking about sex. Do you think we can talk about that? Does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

His voice is sex. I can't control my breathing, his scent is intoxicating and I'm ready to spread my legs for him right now, if he'll have me. Of course I'm uncomfortable, the stuff happening between my legs… I'm uncomfortable, but not in the way he thinks. I'm actually disappointed, because there are so many things I dream of doing to this man. So many things I want him to do to me. I want to ask him what falls within the definition of "sex" but I'm embarrassed. Fuck it. I need to know.

"Edward?"

He covers my hand with his."Yes, baby?"

_Baby._

"What... _can_ we do?"

His mouth begins to drop open but he quickly turns it into a sexy smile. That crooked Edward smile that makes me want to...

"What are you asking me, Swan?"

Mmmm... That single eyebrow raise.

"You know…" Does he? I'm not sure _I_ know.

I bite my bottom lip; I've noticed how he stares at my mouth when I do that.

"No, I don't know. So tell me," Edward says, breathing heavily.

Ok, Bella, you can drag this out, and try to be as tasteful as possible, or...

"Can I go down on you?" I blurt out.

_Stop blushing, stop blushing._

"Bella, umm… I haven't even kissed you yet. Let's see where this goes."

Cute, he's all flustered and shit. Let's fuck with Mr. Cullen.

"Will you go down on me?" I ask sweetly.

"Bella..."

"Simple question..."

He places his hands on my shoulders and pushes me down on my back, lying beside me on his side. He brings his lips to my ear, blows into it and whispers.

"I will go down on you every day of your life, Bella, if you'll have me. Be patient, little girl, I'm not going anywhere."

His finger draws a line from the corner of my mouth down my throat and comes back up to my mouth, running across my lips. I forget to breathe.

"I want you," I mumble.

"You have me, Bella."

"Show me," I breathe, I want to feel him. Everything. Nothing else. Him.

"Shhh, baby, be patient," he whispers. I don't want to be patient. I'm not a baby. I'm not a little girl.

"You make me so...wet," I say, struggling with the words.

"Bella, I've been hard for you since I first saw you in your living room."

_Really? Is that possible? Why won't he just lose control then? I need to feel him, at least some part of him, between my legs. Anywhere. I won't be picky._

"Show me," I plead.

His eyes have that fire in them and he looks angry again. For a second I'm frightened that I crossed the line and that he's mad at me, but then suddenly he takes my hand and brings it to his crotch. I gasp, and his mouth drops open. He quickly tries to pull my hand off, but I don't let him. He doesn't try again. He is so incredibly hard under his jeans. I don't know what takes over me, but I press down on it, and Edward lets out a loud moan. It's so incredibly sexy that I do it again.

"Bella..."

He grabs my hand and puts it down on the bed. "Bella, stop it before I fuck you senseless over Alice's desk."

_Please, please, please._

"I'll stop, Edward."

"Good girl. I have so many things planned for you, for us. That sounds… I just mean that I'm not leaving your side for the next seven weeks... and longer, if you'll have me. Whatever you want..."

"I'll stop, Edward, but first..."

I take his hand and bring it between my legs. He doesn't fight me. I know he has plans. I know he wants everything to be 'special' – but fuck special. Right now I need Edward's fingers on me. Even if they don't stay there for long, and even though there are two layers of clothing between me and his hand, I need his touch. I want him to know that I'm… that I want him. That I know what I want. At least my body does.

"Ahh..."

"Oh God," he says, looking at me with wide green eyes. "You're wearing jeans but I can feel it… they're damp. Heaven, your pussy is fucking heaven. Baby, I swear to you I'm going to make you come so soon... plan... I need to kiss you. We're leaving."

I wanted to push myself onto his hand, grind on it, something... I wanted so much, but the power of that first touch has left me frozen. I'm speechless, I'm not sure what just happened. I jump off the bed and grab his hand, because we're leaving.

I would go to the ends of the earth with this man.

Edward

Car.

Home.

Bella.

Room.

Bed.

Kiss.

Kiss her all night until you have to return her safely to Charlie.

Kiss her until her lips are swollen and you can't take anymore.

She's sixteen, I'm twenty-six, but it's the summer and I think maybe I'm in love.

I'm going to give Bella her first kiss, and nothing has ever made me happier.


	11. First Kiss

**I don't own Twilight.**

Edward

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

I practically carried Bella out of Alice's apartment, everyone staring at us with various levels of amusement and shock on their faces. You'd think I was going to throw her against my hood and pound into her, I was so excited. Not my style, though, but neither are 16-year-olds. Her cheeks were bright red and the smile on her face was victorious, proud, so fucking sexy. We got into the car, and I realized we have a fucking hour on the road ahead of us. Next time, Cullen, think things through before throwing a girl into a car promising her her first kiss when you're an entire hour from your fucking destination. _There won't be a next time, she's the girl._ Ok, Romeo, enough with the dramatics. Talk to her. She hasn't said a word since you started talking about her pussy. She's probably terrified.

"Bella - "

"Edward, are you really going to make me wait until we get back to Forks?" she asks me.

_Are you really going to make me wait until you're fucking seventeen?_

"What do you propose we do, Bella?"

"Mmm, maybe just fucking kiss me already?"

Wow.

"In my car, that's special."

"For someone who is fairly intelligent, you really don't seem to get it," she tells me.

"Get it?" I ask, seeking clarification because I have no idea what she's talking about.

"It's not about _where_, Edward. It's about... ok, it's about just doing what we want to do when it feels right. If it doesn't, just tell - "

I interrupt her. "Shut up, Bella. Of course it does. I'm dying to kiss you, I just didn't want it to be somewhere random or awkward where people can walk in on us. We might as well wait until we're..."

_We're what?_ She's right.

"Edward. Stop being annoying. This isn't the most conventional – relationship, for lack of a better word – that ever... existed. A lot of this is going to be weird, different, and hence inevitably 'special', so maybe, for my first kiss I want to do something completely... normal. Like, typical teen behavior. First kiss in a car, maybe not parked outside my house as Charlie watches from behind the curtains, because that's still an hour away and you'd end up dead. But first kiss in a car right after we left a party..."

She's looking at me with those big brown eyes and I think she's right. She's always right. She always makes sense. She's so much smarter than you, Cullen. So much wiser. Do what the girl wants. Just fucking kiss her.

"Bella, I think you've made an excellent point, but I want to institute a rule."

"Of course you do," she rolls her eyes at me.

"_I'm_ in control," I smirk.

She leans in, her eyes open wide and she gives me a seductive smile, "Edward, you are always in control."

_Yes_. She's a liar. She's not sixteen. She's – she's… Look at that smile. Just how I manage not to grab her, pull her onto my lap and grind her onto my ridiculously hard cock ... we'll never know. Why are you hesitating, Cullen? Just fucking kiss her, and stop thinking about your cock.

_Cock cock cock cock._ Ugh.

"Bella, one kiss in the car," I tell her.

"Ughhh, I feel like I'm negotiating with my parents," she snaps. I laugh and she joins me. I take her hand and stare at her fingers. She opens her mouth to say something, and I can tell from her expression that I probably won't want to hear it.

"Shhh, baby. Be a good girl and come here," I tell her. Big, big eyes. Round, pretty face. What am I doing? Why won't I stop? How do I make this better? How do I make this okay? I think about saying something, quoting a favorite poet, making this really special, but Bella wants a typical, normal first kiss and that's what she's going to get in this car. I know she's expecting a long kiss, probably with tongue, _you're officially twelve_, but right now I just want to be innocent with her, like her.

Our faces are two inches apart, and I can feel her breathing, I feel the warmth emanating from her skin, she's blushing and it's both adorable and sexy at the same time. Right now, I'm seventeen again - _note to self: never admit to Bella you saw that movie_ - and I'm going to kiss her like it's the first time for the both of us.

She's biting on her lower lip again, she's nervous, but this doesn't freak me out or make me hesitate. It's completely normal. I'm nervous too, my heart is about to explode in my chest. She moves her face closer to mine and our foreheads are touching. I remember fantasizing about this, I smile. Our noses touch, and she giggles.

I bring my hands up to her face to cup her cheeks with them, and breathe her in. I hate the cliché thoughts running through my head, oh she's perfect, this is so right, blah blah. We are anything but clichéd or ordinary. We are… _Stop thinking, just kiss her, loser._

"Bella," I breathe.

She brings a tiny finger to my lips, staring into my eyes. I have this urge to bite it, but before I can bite it or move it away, the finger is replaced with two warm, full lips. _So much for being in control, Cullen._

My lips part, instinctively, and so do hers. She cries into my mouth, like she's surprised. I pull away for a split second, and then kiss her mouth, a small, chaste kiss. I continue kissing along her jaw, back to her lips, the tip of her nose. She tastes like sunshine, she makes me smile. Her lips seek out my own and kiss me again before she pulls away.

She slumps back into her seat and I watch as she brings her fingers to her lips. She's breathing hard and has the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Edward, drive," she says, "you can go really fast tonight."

Bella

His lips are incredibly soft.

And warm.

As I sit next to him, watching him watch the road, speeding along to Forks, I discreetly pinch myself to make sure this is real, that this is happening. It's only been two minutes since the kiss, and he still has the same silly smile on his face. I don't think I mention enough just how beautiful Edward is. It is impossible to pick one feature. Right now, I can't even think. I just have to remind myself to breathe. I'm terrified that come Monday, he will realize how ridiculous this whole thing is and tell me I'll be better off without him, that I'm young, need to meet people my own age, that I'm great and we can hang out when I'm older. I have the entire conversation in my head. He is kind, but very matter-of-fact about the entire thing, I smile and pretend it's fine, that I understand. And then I go back to Charlie's and cry all summer and never meet anyone like Edward until I die, old and alone in Forks. Yep. I've got it all figured out. I don't like it.

But at this point, I'm too far gone to care. If that's what's coming, so be it. I will make every second in between count. I close my eyes and touch my lips. They are still feeling tingly and I am almost embarrassed at how excited and happy I am from such a simple kiss.

Simple, but perfect.

_Stop thinking, Bella. Relax until you get back._

God, or someone out there, has other plans.

I feel Edward's hand on mine. I look over at him, he is staring at me intently. He takes my hand and brings it to his mouth, placing a warm kiss into my palm. Electricity shoots from my palm through my body and I feel a pulse between my legs again. I want nothing more than to take his hand and place it between my legs, show him how warm and welcoming it is for him, but the sweetness of the moment, coupled with my nerves, stops me.

Edward's phone buzzes, he lets go of my hand and looks at it. He smiles, shaking his head. I guess he has received a text. I wonder if it's from the girl he slept with three weeks ago, and I become irrationally angry. _Be mature, Bella. It's none of your business. Of course it is – he's mine. Stop deluding yourself into believing that._ Whatever, I can't help myself…

"It's Alice," Edward informs me, "she gets overly excited about things."

"Oh, I know. What is she excited about now?"

He shakes his head, telling me it's nothing.

"Edwaaard," I whine, hoping sad puppy eyes will get him to talk.

"Bella, that's not a good look for you," he laughs.

Grrrr...

"Fine, keep your secrets from me," I say.

"Jealous, much?"

_What an asshole._

"Silent treatment?" he asks.

Uh huh.

"Ok, fine," he finally says. "Alice thinks you should tell Charlie you're staying in Port Angeles with her tonight, and wanted us to know she'll cover for you."

"Why would I do that?" I ask. "We're not in Port Angeles anymore."

He smirks.

"Oh." No… I _can't _staywith him. But I really, really, really want to stay with him.

He looks at me, trying to assess my reaction to the whole thing. I'm actually not sure what my reaction is myself.

"Bella, don't worry. I'll take you home tonight, Alice is being Alice, she will never learn to mind her own business."

I'm disappointed, yet so relieved. The only way I can maintain any of my sanity now is if I know that at some point tonight I will be in my own bed, alone, thinking. I look at this virtual stranger next to me and know that although I may have just felt his penis through his jeans, I can't spend a night with him. Not yet. It doesn't matter that I know nothing will 'happen', I just need some normalcy in my life.

I smile at Edward and take his hand, squeeze it. I decide to be less of a stranger, and rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head. I find this to be the most affectionate gesture, and my heart flutters with joy.

"_Bella, Bella, Bella_."

"Yes?"

"Can't a guy just say your name because you're all he thinks about all day?"

_Oh. My. God._

"Just during the day, Edward? Not at night?"

_Good one, Swan, you're really getting the hang of this._

"At night I dream, Bella," he says.

"Tell me about your dreams," I breathe. I feel like I'm floating, I can't describe it, I am hanging onto his every word, losing myself in the moment.

"How about I show you instead?" he asks.

"Yes. When?"

"Eager, Miss Swan?"

"Yes,"

"I have forever to show you, Bella. In a way I'm living my dreams."

I shiver, sometimes he's too intense. He looks down at me, a look of horror on his face. He looks confused and shakes his head, and places another kiss on top of mine. He looks nervous now, almost upset. I want to ask what's wrong, but I don't want to be annoying. I stare at his fingers in my hand, touching them, memorizing them. I need all this for the days I won't have Edward. I close my eyes and breathe him in, again, so that one day I can live on the memories. I shouldn't be this pessimistic, I should just be happy to be here, with him. And I am. I sigh.

"Bella, if I get too intense, say things that sound a little crazy, I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this, I don't know what came over me," he says.

Somehow, I know what came over him. That same feeling that has taken over all of me. I'm still not comfortable with it, because it's different, and it scares me. But I know there is nothing else I want to feel, no other state in which I want to be. I can only hope that he realizes this himself, and soon.

"Never apologize for giving me a life worth living," I murmur.

Hah, now I know how he feels. Sometimes I don't know where these words come from.

Edward

Wow.

Does this little girl really feel that strongly about me?

What do I feel?

I want to roll my eyes at her words, and get annoyed, freak out, but I can't. Because if I turn them around, and ask myself whether that is how I feel, I know she's right. She has given me the same thing. Every time I get into my car to drive over to Charlie's I have a purpose, a goal. Whether it's to get to know this exquisite creature better, or just to make her smile, there is a reason to be here now.

Not that my life sucked before, or had no meaning. It always did, but I guess I had no idea just how wonderful it could be. Now I do, and it terrifies me to think about life without these car rides, the banter, and now the hands I want hold forever and lips I want to worship. While I want to focus on the way my body responses to her and how hard she makes me, and while my obsession with her skin and body and lips is a huge part of this 'thing' between us, I can't focus solely on that anymore. _Fuck, what am I doing?_

All rational thought has left me. Reason, logic, _please…_ Who needs any of that? I think back to how she pressed her hand down on my cock earlier, and can't help but imagine all of the things I want to teach her. I realize this sounds a little dirty, well, it sounds almost vile, and maybe it is, but there's so much I want to do, and I don't mean to be vile. I don't know what I want. It's probably easier to focus on tonight. Tonight is about kisses, and I will kiss her in every way she'll allow me. And then, one day…

I plan on doing a lot with Bella Swan, if she wants me.

I plan on showing her, really showing her how hard she makes me.

I plan on touching her between her legs over cotton or maybe even lace, and then again when she is completely bare.

I plan on feeling her wet for the first time on my fingertips, and showing her how sweet she tastes, how wonderful she feels.

I plan on watching her as she touches my cock for the first time, I mean really touches it, wrapping her hand around; I plan on guiding her on her first pump.

I plan on never letting go as I make her come for the first time, staring into her pretty eyes, showing her how amazing it can feel, promising her that I will make her feel that way for as long as she wants to keep me around.

I plan on looking into her eyes as she watches me come.

I plan on tasting her on my tongue.

I plan on praying that she swallows.

I plan on hearing moans, screams, groans, squeals, murmurs, whispers, sweet nothings.

I'm breathing very heavily, and I get harder as these thoughts swim around in my head.

"Edward, one more time?" Bella asks.

"What, baby? Tell me," I tell her, squeezing her hand.

"May I please feel you again?"

"One more time?"

"Yes, please," she nods, eagerly.

"No."

Her face falls, she looks away. I can't help but laugh.

"Bella, if you want to feel me again now, you better plan on feeling me again, and again, and again, and again. I don't want to hear this nonsense about 'one more time.'"

She blushes and giggles, and I take the soft hand that I have been holding and place it over me. Fuck it feels so good, so perfect. I want to thrust up against it, I want her to release me and start pumping with wild abandon.

_Control, Cullen. You're not half-assing any of this._

She looks so excited, she moves her hand around, feeling me. I know I can't take much more.

"Bella," I look into her eyes, placing my hand over hers, "this belongs to you. Be a good girl and I promise we can try anything you'd like. Now take your hand back before I fuck this up, because I sure as hell can't remove it for you. Trust me."

She's a smart girl, she knows what's good for her and she removes her hand, bringing it to my cheek.

"Faster, Cullen, stop driving like an old man."


	12. First Kiss 2

**Hey guys - as you know, Age of Consent is now COMPLETE, as of 11/10/2009. It was brought to my attention that the story does not comply with the Terms of Service of this website, and therefore I have moved the rest of the story to A Different Forest, where I am a VIP author. I considered editing the parts that did not comply with the ToS, but ultimately decided that it wouldn't be the same story. Please go read it there - it's complete with an epilogue and outtakes. www (dot) adifferentforest (dot) com. I'm littlesecret84 there as well. **

**I don't own Twilight.  
**

Edward

I hold Bella's hand all the way to Forks. I'm just fucking happy. I really like this girl, a lot. She's funny, beautiful, intelligent, really hot. If we'd met three or four years from now nobody could say shit about the age difference, and right now I just choose to be happy about the fact that we were lucky enough to meet each other earlier, and because I get to have her in my life for longer. I keep getting these thoughts about how this is completely crazy, that I should stop, that she's too young to understand how big a deal this is, that I'm probably just fucking horny, that this can end really badly… but tonight it's way too easy to push all these thoughts aside and just appreciate her warm hand in mine.

I'm not gonna lie, my cock is happy too. It's a little pathetic that he's this excited about being touched for a grand total of twenty seconds over my boxers and jeans, but he gets it. This is Bella, this is going to be good. He can wait.

_Wait?_

Are we really waiting until September? How is it going to make a difference whether it's June or July or August or fucking September? _Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?_ Yes, we are. I mean, I am. Shit. Control, Edward. Just don't lose control, don't fuck this up.

"We're here, B," I tell her as we pull into the driveway of my parents'… err my place.

"_B_?"

"You don't like that? I kinda do."

"Uhhh, sure. 'B'," she smiles at me, "now I need to come up with a nickname for you."

"Try to be a little more creative than I was."

"I won't have to try too hard," Bella laughs.

_She's so cute when she jokes and flirts with me._ I bring my hand to her cheek, it's so soft. She blushes and brings her own hand to mine and brings my hand down from her cheek, kisses my fingers. She's so perfect. I bring her close to me and hold her for a few seconds. I have to remember when we're out in public that I can't do shit like this. It's not going to be easy.

Control, Cullen.

Whatever, we're alone now, we're at my house. _Your parents' house, loser._ That's perfect, actually. I'm bringing her back to my parents' place after our first party and our first kiss in the car after the party. I smile as we get out of the car.

She is silent during the "grand tour" and I can tell she's impressed with the place. Yeah, mom and dad have done pretty well for themselves. It's a beautiful home and much larger than the average home in Forks. I don't want her feeling all weird and intimidated, so I drag her into my room.

Now, I know this is weird, and probably way too soon. I realize this after I notice how tiny and nervous she looks standing there, a few feet from my bed. I want to comfort her, so I jump onto my bed, and sit on it cross-legged, motioning for her to come sit across from me. She smiles and I can tell she's comfortable with this.

"Mr. Cullen," she smiles, looking at me from under her lashes, "Is this part of the Clallam County District Court Summer 2009 internship program?"

"Yes, Miss Swan. I bring all my interns here. In fact, it's a very important part of the program."

"Is this supposed to be more of a learning experience for me, or is the purpose of this visit for you to evaluate my… skills?"

She's blushing again, and playing with the hem of her jeans, not meeting my eye.

"Bella, look at me," she looks up, her blush intensifying, "this is whatever you want it to be. Tell me what you want."

"Ok," she takes a deep breath, "I want to know what you want."

I don't know whether I should be completely honest, or just make sure she's totally comfortable. Because if I tell her every single thing that's going through my mind, she'll probably be running down the stairs and through the woods before I can say cockblock.

_Don't block your own cock, Cullen. Let things progress naturally. Don't freak her out._

"Bella, I don't want to freak you out or scare you, or offend you."

"If you tell me, I'll tell you," she says, her voice seductive, throaty.

_And we're back. Discretely place a pillow over your lap._

I take a deep breath.

"Ok, B. Let's begin. Feel free to interrupt me at any point."

She smiles and nods.

"Long term: I want you in every way. I won't go into details, but I want you. All of you. Use your imagination, Bella.

Tonight: I just want to spend time with you, and kiss you. I basically want to kiss you until your lips are swollen, and your hair is all crazy. I want to feel your body against mine and I want to hold your hand, a lot."

She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Really? That's all you want?" she asks, looking skeptical.

"Bella, shut up. It's your turn," I tell her.

She chews on her lip and wiggles her way closer to me, and our knees are touching.

"I want to kiss you."

I smile, encouraging her to go on.

"I want to feel you," she says softly.

I think I may be blushing.

"I want to do whatever feels right and feels good, and ummm… I want you to keep an open mind..."

_Fuck. This girl is going to drive me crazy._

"Bella, we promised Rosalie," I remind her.

"Edward, no offense, but Rosalie is not _my_ sister. I had just met her and wanted to be polite, and she's so bossy. I'm not making any promises to anyone."

"You're a bad girl, Bella Swan. Didn't we agree on rules? Trust me, remember?"

She nods. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella," _when do we stop talking and start…_ Don't even think about that word. Nobody is fucking. _Hah, you said the word._ _Get used to it, Cullen. No pussy for you._

"You said earlier... thatI should plan on feeling you again and again - "

"Bella, come o - "

"You said it belongs to me," she murmurs, getting up on her knees, bringing her face close to mine, "please?"

I have to shut her up, so I attack her mouth. She falls back onto the bed and her legs come out from under her, I fall beside her, over her, I don't even know. I bring my lips down onto hers and kiss her more thoroughly than I had earlier. She brings her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her. Bella is so warm and my tongue parts her lips. I see heaven when I taste her mouth for the first time. She moans into my mouth and my cock gets harder. I shift myself away from her, wanting this to be about the kiss. Our tongues gently play, it's so nice.

I pull away from the kiss and stare into her eyes. I want her to know how fucking hot she is, how fucking perfect she is. My brain isn't working so I decide to continue kissing her. I kiss her mouth over and over again, not letting her prolong any of the kisses. I am worshiping her lips, loving them, telling them how much I appreciate them.

Next thing I know, Bella is grabbing my hair and pushing me down onto her, kissing me fiercely, intensely. I try hard not to bring my body down onto hers, I really do. But her tongue in my mouth and hands in my hair, her scent and her taste take over and I cover her body with mine. She brings her hands down from my hair and places them on my cheeks. She stops the kiss and looks at me, grins this mischievous grin that goes straight to my cock.

"Mmmhmmm, hi."

_Yes, Bella, talk to him, he adores you._

"Hi, Bella."

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you," she breathes.

"No? Is there anyone in this room other than the two of us?"

She nods, with that sexy fuck-me smile on her face.

"Edward. I feel your cock on my belly."

_Oh God. You're punishing me for every sin I've ever committed. _

I rub myself against her. _So good._

"Is this what you're referring to Bella?"

"Uhhmmm."

I attack her mouth again. Her legs part and I'm between them.

_Control._

Fuck you, this is too good. She'd end up doing this with some other guy soon, anyway. So I'm a little older, whatever.

_Don't fuck this up._

I feel her breasts against my chest. I start kissing down her jaw to her neck, placing kisses on every inch of her skin. She likes this, because she is making these delicious sounds as she brings a hand into my hair, her other hand going up and down my side. I finally lose it when I realize how hard her nipples are. I have to break this up now, but I can't.

"I'm wet."

_No, tell me I'm hearing things._

"Edward, did you hear me? I said I'm wet."

I start kissing her throat and hear her cry out. She's so responsive that I can't help but think of her reaction when I finally get to fuck her. And ugh, I really want to fuck her. I need to have her screaming my name by the end of the week. _September. September. September._ Me inside Bella now, now, now.

And then my phone rings.

We ignore it, our lips have met again and Bella is becoming more and more playful. After I first bite her bottom lip and suck on it, she starts experimenting. I let her take over and she's trying different things, I can't complain. It all feels wonderful.

Her phone rings.

"We should..."

"No talking," she tells me.

_Anything you say, Miss Swan._

When my phone starts ringing AGAIN, I pull myself off Bella and answer it.

"Yes, Rose?"

"_Where are you?"_

"Home."

"_Are you alone?"_

"No."

"_It's midnight."_

"So?"

"_Alice was trying to call your intern to remind her to be home before her dad freaks out, her being a child and all."_

"Fuck off, Rose."

"_I'm just trying to help. Alice was also going to invite you and Jailbait to dinner tomorrow, the six of us. I don't think it's a good idea, but it's going to be entertaining. Tell her to get daddy's permission."_

I chuckle, of course my sister has nicknamed her Jailbait too.

"I'll ask if she's free."

"_By all means, I'm sure 16-year-olds have very busy social calendars these days."_

"Enough, Rosalie."

"_I wasn't kidding, they do. You're not the only thing in her life. I'll see you tomorrow."_

Ugh, she's a good sister. She's fucking with me, but she's reacting way better than I could have hoped.

"That was interesting... 'fuck off Rose' 'enough Rosalie'… Fill me in," Bella smiles.

"Well, that was Alice calling you to remind us to get you home. We're all having dinner tomorrow, if you're free, of course," I explain, she's blushing, "and umm yeah, it was Rose, she's annoying."

"She said something funny."

_Perceptive little minx._

"She calls you jailbait."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

I grin at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, baby. Let's make out some more before I have to take you home."

She squeals and attacks me.

Bella

......

Edward

_This feels so good it's gotta be wrong._

Twenty minutes after starting our "last" kiss of the evening I'm between Bella's legs again, this time kissing her and grinding into her like there's no tomorrow. She's moaning and pushing up against me, her nipples so hard on my chest. I'm going to need a long, cold shower after I get back home from dropping her off.

Bella's phone rings again.

"Hey dad... no, we're coming home ... Edward and his sister... no, we're in Edward's car… I'm not running, why?... Am I really? I don't know, maybe because I couldn't find my phone and…ok, don't worry, I won't forget to thank them... really? That late? I thought it was midnight... I'll be there soon, sorry dad."

_You haven't heard that kind of conversation in awhile._

"Omigod, he asked why if I was running. He said I was breathing hard." Her hands are on her face, she look mortified.

I chuckle.

"I have to go, Edward."

"I know, baby," I breathe into her neck. I really don't want to let her go.

"Maybe..."

"Mmmm, yeah B?"

"Maybe we can do this again after dinner..."

_Don't freak out, Cullen. She's Bella, you want this._

"Forget it, I'm sure you're busy," she quickly says. "Come on, Charlie wants me back."

She does a decent job of hiding her disappointment, but I know better.

"Bella, Bella… tomorrow, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday... I'm there if you are."

_What kind of promises are you making to her?_

They're not promises, they are little things you whisper in your lover's ear, they mean nothing.

_Yeah, they do._

She's kissing me again, I guess she liked what she heard. Maybe she wants to be my lover. I pull her up with me and give her an Eskimo kiss. Yeah, I said Eskimo kiss.

Bella

Uhhhh.

I don't know what happened tonight.

Can you actually lose brain cells just by making out for hours with a really hot man who says shit that makes you forget to breathe?

Uh huh, it's safe to say you can.

We get into Edward's car and I know that I'll be sans Edward in a few minutes. I noticed the hesitation on his face when I asked about tomorrow. I know he made up for it when he finally spoke, but that shit gets to me. I have been trying really hard not to be annoying or clingy, or to pester him with questions like "so do you like me?", and I hate it when I slip.

It's just been one day, Bella. If you can't handle it for one day, what are you going to do all summer?

And then it dawns on me. Summer. Is this over the second my internship ends? Am I his summer fling? Fuck. I'm in love with him, this can't just be a fun summer affair. _Stop being silly, you're not in love with him._

Right.

"B."

"Mmmhmmm..."

"Let's tell Charlie you have to move in with me to save money on gas and shit," Edward suggests.

"Yeah, he'll go for that," I try to joke.

_He has to stop doing that! this is all so casual for him, he doesn't know what he's doing to me. I want to grab him and kiss him and say YES YES YES I'll live with you. Ugh, pathetic._

"Did you have a nice time tonight?" he asks.

_Nice? I kept feeling _it_ all over my body and your tongue in my mouth… nice doesn't begin to cover it._

"Very nice," I assure him.

"Bella, what did you do on your first date?"

"I don't date, Edward," I mumble.

"Come on, you must have gone out with someone at some point."

"Well, this kid Eric… Just to a school dance, but as friends."

"You know what? I'm taking you out on your first real date."

_Swoon._

"You don't have to Edward, we're past that." _Are we?_

"Pffft. Bella, 'we' haven't even started."

_He is so sexy. Touch him, touch him._

"I disagree. We started a lot of things tonight," I manage to say. This whole acting older and staying calm thing is difficult.

"Uh huh..." he nods, with that smile that shoots straight to my ... you know. Ok I'll say it. Pussy. Ugh… no. _Practice that word, Bella, so that you can use it in front of Edward._ No way. Never. I'm not auditioning to be on American's Next Top Pornstar.

"I told you something tonight," I hear myself say all of a sudden.

"You told me lots of things, baby. Care to elaborate?"

"I told you I'm..."

"You're...?"

"You know... are you really going to make me say it?" I'm quickly getting annoyed.

"No I don't know, Bella. Let's not play this game now."

_Asshole._

"I'm wet, Edward," I inform him. Jesus, what does it take to get a guy to touch you?

He freezes, duh.

"Ummm, Bella, you know what big girls do when they're wet and excited, right?" he asks.

_My face is the color of the Chinese flag._

"When you do that, Bella, think of me."

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

He stops the car down the block from my house.

"Cat got your tongue?"

_Uhhhhh..._

"Bella, baby, there is nothing more in this world I want to do than to feel how wet you are right now. And B, this won't be the only time you're like this... And one day I'll feel it, taste it. You're fucking delicious."

"You wouldn't know - "

He is kissing me, harder, softer, better than ever before. His kiss tells me this is for more than a summer, it's more than a fling, more than a year, or two, or three. While it might actually last a few hours, or days, or weeks, what I'll carry with me is enough to last me a lifetime. I can live on these memories for a lifetime.

I tangle my fingers in his hair, and lick across his bottom lip. He groans and pulls away.

"_I kissed her again and again under the endless sky."_

He's looking into my eyes, asking me for permission. It's silly, because he has permission to quote anything, anyone. I thought he had understood that earlier, by the window.

I place a small, soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. Then a second on the other corner. One on his nose.

"Tomorrow," he says, but it's barely audible.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner. but more than dinner - "

I silence him with one last kiss and he drives past the last few houses and stops in front of Charlie's, smiling.

As I make my way into the house and into my bedroom, I think about him. Big surprise, given the fact that he's all I think about no matter where I am these days. In the bathroom I notice my lips, they are in fact swollen and red. I'm very excited.

I take out my phone and take a picture of my lips. I like it. It looks as though I'm pouting.

_This is what you do to me. - B_

Edward

I receive Bella's text and soon start stroking myself looking at her lips, replaying the evening in my mind.

But before that, I take a picture of my erection through my jeans. You can tell I'm hard. I'm not sure if this is okay, but I want her to know. I want… I just want.

_This is what you do to me. You are stellar. - E._

Yeah, I wrote that. Fuck it, if I can't say that to Bella, I'll never be able to say it to any woman I meet.

I start thinking about tomorrow, and the ideas that pop into my head make me come quickly, hot in my hand.

**Again - this story is complete, forty-two chapters have been written and can be found on www (dot) adifferentforest (dot) com. Thanks so much for reading. Thank you WriteOnTime for beta'ing. Thank you for reviews, love, hate, and lots of laughs.**

**xo**


End file.
